Darkness Always Lingers
by Ayyarin
Summary: When the light fades, the dark should grow and take its place, swallowing all in its shadow. But in this case, the darkness retreats when he loses his beloved light. His heart must follow the balance. Therefore when his light returns, he stirs the darkness of his sleep, struggling to wake so he can hold his beloved light in his arms once again. Two OC chars set in Bleach.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi readers, this is my first Bleach Fanfic XD Just so you know, I'm an Ukitake fan (there's so little out there T_T) tho part of that is probably cuz I have a thing for manga/anime guys with long white hair, especially Tomoe from Kamisama Hajimemashita! I have two OC chars which happen to be my main chars. Please comment/review if you like it and have time to do so. It makes it a bit easier for me to write this if I know people are interested in it.**

**Arigato! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for Aishiro and Kurayami. The rest belong to Tite Kubo.**

Prologue

_**800 years before the main events of Bleach**_

"_You foolish girl!" Kurayami's voice boomed in the sky. "There is nowhere you can hide where I won't find you, Aishiro!"_

_His snake-like chains struck down from the evening sky, destroying the buildings of Rukongai so I had less places to hide. My heart pounded so hard in my chest it felt like it would burst forth in bloody glory. It was the main sound that filled my ears. Screams and shouts saturated the air and my body trembled in terror. It took everything I had to not crumble down against the wall and cry with hysteria. _

_My shihakuso was dirty and ripped and blood seeped from the injuries Kurayami's Zanpakuto inflicted. I looked up, struggling to keep my ragged breaths under control. His Zanpakuto's Shikai form had been released early. The thick black chains streaked through the sky like great dragons of darkness._

_I gripped my Zanpakuto firmly with shaking hands. Mine had also been released into its Shikai form. The bone white staff was smooth in my grip; the bangles around the hollow triangle at the top jingled as I moved. Glowing white mist wafted within the outline of the triangle._

_Moving on from the wall I stood against, I looked back up into the sky. Kurayami floated high up at the vortex of his swirling chains. He was an imposing figure of beautiful darkness. His long black hair floated about him like it had a mind of its own, contrasting against the pale perfection of his face. His black eyes were filled with maddened obsession. They searched for one person. The only light in his dark life._

_Me. _

_How did I ever come to love that man? There was no one that I feared more. I could not escape him wherever I went. His touch made my skin crawl, his soft whispers brought my hair to stand up on end._

_I flicked my long white hair from my damp eyes. Shinigami tried to reach him or distract him to buy time for the Captains to arrive. Kurayami was more powerful than anyone could have possibly predicted. He flicked the Shinigami away with the chains he controlled with his mind, blood spurting everywhere._

_A whimper caught in my throat. _What should I do? _I thought in fear._ Jyu-Nii and the others may not arrive in time to save them.

_With a frightened gulp, I placed both hands on my staff and directed it at Kurayami._

"_First exorcism," I whispered. My Zanpakuto was one of the most powerful Kido type Zanpakutos. A dozen triangular plates of Kido flashed up around Kurayami, drawing his attention to them immediately._

"_Cleansing Ray!" I gasped._

_The triangles flashed and a dozen beams of roaring energy exploded forth, engulfing Kurayami in blinding white light. I ran out onto the street._

"_Run!" I screamed at the Shinigami who were still surrounding him, having brought up their arms to shield their eyes from the light. "Get away from him!"_

"_But Ukitake fuku-taicho, if we do then he'll –!"_

_The Shinigami who shouted was cut off as one of Kurayami's spiked chains punched through his throat. I gasped in horror, watching as the man's eyes widened, silently suffocating, until his eyes darkened and he fell through the air, landing heavily in the rubble below._

"_Why do you look so surprised, Aishiro?" Kurayami exclaimed mockingly, his hungry eyes fixed onto me. "Whoever stands between you and I will ultimately perish!"_

_He shot through the air towards me and panic exploded in my chest. I flung my hand out._

"_Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" I cried._

_The six petals of the yellow binding lotus snapped around Kurayami's waist, stopping him abruptly in mid-air. His eyes flashed with rage._

"_This will not stop me!" he screamed. His chains swooped around him and flew down to where I stood._

"_Bakudo 12: Fushibi!" I panted. A great web bloomed between the oncoming chains and me, trapping some of the chains but the other still got through. Dismay flooded my mind._

"_Bakudo 21: Sekienton!"_

_Red smoke exploded around me and I used the cover to escape, staggering into an alley as the weight of using three Bakudos in a row crushed down on my shoulders. My teeth chattered uncontrollably as the fear and exhaustion causing my body to shiver violently. _

_In my haste and carelessness, I stepped onto a shadow._

: Found you, my Aishiro.

_I let out a strangled scream as the shadow turned into a hand that grabbed my ankle. I kicked in panic and the grip loosened, giving me enough of a chance to stumble away. Black chains shot out from the shadows, wrapping around my legs as I began to run. Instead, I fell in the dust and my Zanpakuto skittered from my fingers, morphing back into its sealed form as it left my touch._

_Mortified, I rolled over onto my side and looked behind with wide eyes. A man of shadow stepped out from the dark corners of the wall. The shadow fell away, revealing Kurayami in all his terrifying glory. His smile was warped satisfaction._

"_You belong to me, Aishiro. I will not let you leave me, not again. You will remain with me for eternity. No one is allowed to touch you or even see you. Not even your beloved brother!"_

"_No!" I grunted, dragging my free hand in front of me. "Hado –!"_

_Kurayami grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet. His eyes burned with insanity and desire. He was going to kiss me and I squeezed my eyes shut, turning my face away. His lips did not touch me. Instead, I heard the sound of a blade stab through flesh, accompanied by his startled intake of breath. His crushing grip on my wrist was gone as he let go and my eyes flew open._

"_You are not the only Shinigami who uses the shadows, Kurayami-san."_

_A Captain emerged from Kurayami's shadow._

_Arms caught me from behind before I hit the ground. The chains that bound me fell away. My eyes flickered between the two Captains, the one who had caught me and the one whose katana had pierced Kurayami's chest._

"_Kyouraku-taicho! Jyu-Nii!" I gasped._

"_Sorry we're late, Ai-chan," Kyouraku-taicho sang, as carefree as ever. "We couldn't leave our favourite to fend by herself."_

"_Kyouraku, I'll leave this you," Jyu-Nii said, pulling me back._

"_Hai hai, Ukitake."_

_Kurayami's expression was murderous as I fled with Jyu-Nii. I left the man behind, hoping the Kyouraku would be alright. My relief at seeing them both overwhelmed me and the tears fell down my cheeks._

"_Jyu-Nii . . ." my throat felt constricted, overcome with emotion. He smiled his open-hearted smile, chasing away the terror that swam in my blood._

"_It's alright, Ai. I will get you out of here," he reassured her. "The other Captains will be here shortly, including Yamamoto-sensei. Kurayami is too dangerous. Here." He handed my Zanpaktuo back and I held it firmly._

"_The Captain-Commander?" I gulped. Was he coming to kill Kurayami? _

_Jyu-Nii pulled me to a stop and gripped my shoulders. "He is too dangerous, Ai, too unstable and mad. We have to kill him. You must understand!"_

_I sniffed and wiped away my fresh tears. "I do understand," I replied, my voice thick. I had loved Kurayami, once. But not anymore. He would not stop until he had me back in his arms. While he lived, he would never rest. There would never be peace. _

_He had to die._

_Jyu-Nii and I hurried on. The ground shook and rumbled and Kyouraku-taicho kept Kurayami distracted. My heart pounded in fear for my stupid, pervert friend. He was frightfully powerful, like Jyu-Nii, and like Jyu-Nii, he did not show it until there was no other choice. Kyouraku-taicho should be alright. But Kurayami was just as powerful. I prayed the other Captains would arrive quickly, especially if Kurayami released his Bankai._

_I glanced down at my Zanpakuto. My Bankai could kill him . . ._

_The building beside us exploded without warning, ripping me from Jyu-Nii and I crashed through the buildings on the other side of the street. Pain exploded in my limbs and I blacked out for a moment. When I came to an instant later, my head pounded, my vision swam and blood trickled from my forehead and into my eyes. _

"_Ai! Ai!"_

_I struggled to lift my head in response to Jyu-Nii's frantic calls. I opened my mouth to reply._

"_I'm here, Jyu-Nii!"_

_I froze. That was not me who replied. Disbelief blossomed in my body as I climbed back to my feet, looking ahead and wiping the blood from my eyes. I watched another me stagger to my brother. A split second later, I realised with dread what was happening. Kurayami's shadows were his illusions. Kyouraku was fighting a fake. The real Kurayami was right here._

"_Thank goodness," Jyu-Nii breathed in relief. "Hurry, we must get away from here!" He was about to take the fake Aishiro's arm when something drew his attention to the building that had exploded, leaving him exposed._

_Fake Aishiro – Kurayami – drew his Zanpakuto. _

"_No!" I shrieked, shunpoing over the rubble and beneath the collapsing ceiling of the building I was in. Jyu-Nii stiffened and Kurayami stabbed. _

_I shoved Jyu-Nii out of the way at the last minute. The Zanpakuto split through my back, pierced my heart, and jutted out of my chest. Pain exploded and the madness that was in the air decreased slightly. I brought in a small, sharp gasp and brought my hands up, feeling my blood drip onto my hands from the blade through my torso. My blood was warm._

_Jyu-Nii stared at me in horror, as if he could not believe what he was seeing._

_Behind me, Kurayami's twisted smirk faded and his eyes widened in shock._

"_No," he croaked, pulling his katana back. I could feel the power of his spirit begin to fluctuate unstably as the horror of what he had done sunk in._

"_Bakudo 99 part 1: Kin!"_

_My eyes darkened and I fell into Jyu-Nii's arms. The other Captains had arrived but I did not see or hear them. My world narrowed quickly and the darkness of death tugged my hand. Jyu-Nii's warmth enveloped me and a thread of sorrow and regret flitted through my heart._

Good night . . . Jyu-Nii . . .


	2. Remember Me

Chapter One – Remember Me

_I do not like Inuzuri much at all. There are only two types of people I see here; people that suffer from the lack of places to live, and living in filthy conditions, beaten by others. Those others are the other half of the people I tend to see here. They are thugs and bullies, praying on the weak. I am not naïve enough to think everyone can be helped, and I am not arrogant enough to turn a blind eye._

_Staying on the rooftops, I looked far, all around me. There were no more Hollow nearby and I nodded to myself in satisfaction. The two Hollow I had just killed did not put up much of a fight. I began to make my way out of the district when something caught my eyes. Stopping, I looked down from my perch. A gang of burly thugs in short kimonos waving sticks were chasing another man._

_This man caught my attention immediately. He just seemed to stand out to my eyes. His kimono was long and navy blue, black shoulder length hair, very dark eyes and pale skin. He was staggering and he did not look well at all. There was Reiatsu in this man, a good deal of it as well. It was extremely rare for someone from Inuzuri. _

_The man stumbled around a corner and slid down the wall, unable to go any further. Frowning in concern, I leapt down from my perch in front of the thugs pursuing him. The gang skidded to a stop, gasping in shock._

"_Shit! It's a blasted Shinigami. Run!"_

_I raised an eyebrow in questioning as they ran away in the opposite direction, pushing and shoving each other to get as far away as quickly as possible. "So much for being thugs," I muttered, shaking my head. "They think they are so strong. More like they're the complete opposite." I stepped around the corner. The exhausted man peered up at me with tired, black eyes that he could barely keep open. He was handsome, even with the dirt that smeared his skin, a bruise spreading across his cheekbone and his body stinking of sweat._

"_It's alright," I said gently, kneeling down in front of him. "They're gone."_

"_Thank you," he whispered in relief. His face was extremely pale and he looked like he was about to pass out. I placed the back of my palm against his forehead. It was clammy and hot. I frowned._

"_You have a lot of Reiatsu for an Inuzuri dweller," I said, taking out a bottle of sweetened water from my bag. "That will make you hungry and if you do not eat then of course you will feel faint. Your Reiatsu will burn away your energy." I unstopped the bottle and held his shaking hands as he drank. He finished it all. He must have been parched and my expression fell in sympathy._

"_Shinigami don't usually have sympathy for us," he croaked as I took the bottle back. "What are you doing here? Are you mocking me?"_

_I smiled wryly. "If I was then I would not have given you the sweetened water."_

_The man smiled faintly. The colour was slowly beginning to return to his face. "True."_

_I decided to sit down properly to wait for his strength to return to some degree. He certainly did have incredible Reiatsu. It fascinated me._

"_Your Reiatsu is very high," I said. "Have you considered becoming a Shinigami? You can live a much better life than the one you live now."_

_He snorted. "I don't think they will let me. I am a street rat – scum."_

"_On the contrary," I argued softly. "I can recommend you forward. But I will need to check something first."_

"_Really?" he said dryly. "Who are you? No one has ever spoken to me like this."_

No one has ever treated you as a normal person,_ I thought sadly. I smiled at him. "My name is Ukitake Aishiro. What is yours?"_

_He looked at me for a long time. His eyes were unreadable but his scornful expression relaxed slightly._

"_Kurayami," he finally whispered. "My name is Hison Kurayami."_

* * *

"Duck, Shiro!"

The shrill shout snapped my attention back to reality but I was too slow. The soccer ball hit me point blank against the side of my head, knocking me from my tree trunk seat in the field. I landed on the grass, pain wracked my head and white stars swam in my vision.

Groaning, I rolled onto my back, clutching my head. Karin dashed up to me.

"What were you thinking? Daydreaming on the edge of the soccer field!" she exclaimed in exasperation, helping me back up.

"Of all the places to kick a ball, you had to aim for _my_ head," I growled back. The pain was subsiding and I glared up at my best friend, until we both laughed.

"You should have seen your face, Shiro. That was the most entertaining thing that's happened all day!"

Behind her, her team were chuckling away and I could not blame them. If I was watching then I would also be roaring with laughter, especially if it was a face-hit.

"Oi! Kurosaki! She's fine! Let's carry on with practice!" the boys called behind her.

I looked over her shoulder and put on a hurtful expression. "So much for being friends. I could have broken my nose!"

Karin kicked the ball back over to them and grinned at me. "That would be very funny."

I huffed. "Not going to happen."

She thumped my shoulder once and dashed back to her team and I retreated back and up into a tree. It was a better place to hide from that stupid ball.

Sitting on the high branch, shaded from the sun by the canopy of green leaves, I touched my head tentatively. It still felt slightly numb, but that would change within half an hour.

Sighing, I swung my legs and watched the practice. Karin and I were in our last year of Karakura High School. Karin's tomboyish nature never changed and it made me smile. Those that did not know us would have considered us opposites. Karin's hair was black while mine was white. She generally looked rough while I looked delicate. Of course, me being delicate was a complete lie. While I did not like boyish sports like soccer, I did martial arts, sometimes having the privilege of being taught by Tatsuki-sempai when she came to visit in her free time from her own training.

I had known Karin for years. We knew almost everything about each other. Ghosts were what brought us together for we could both see them. I could see Shinigami and talk to them, and I knew when a Hollow appeared for I could feel them, but I could not fight them. Karin and the Shinigami on duty usually did that, but the Shinigami on duty was incompetent most of the time.

Thinking of Shinigami turned me back to my initial thoughts. I had dreams almost every night of Shinigami, Hollow and a place called Soul Society. Sometimes my dreams were happy, filled with friendship and love. Other times, they were nightmares. Before I knew of Shinigami and ghosts, I thought that my dreams were just dreams. However, over time they simply became more vivid. Then I began to see the Shinigami with my own eyes. I could feel the energy fluctuate all around the town a couple of years back when there were all these fights involving Karin's brother and his friends. They were all my friends now too.

But now I was beginning to wonder. What if my dreams are not just dreams? What if they are memories? The Shinigami were real, so what about my dreams?

The idea was both fascinating and terrifying.

An hour passed and the practice finished. I jumped down from my branch as Karin arrived.

"I'm waiting for the day you break your ankles doing that," she said flatly after I landed beside her.

"You'll be kind enough to carry me though when I do, right?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"What am I, a man? Nope you can drag yourself home."

I mock punched her arm and we giggled as we walked home. The evening sun was warm and the air was still, filled with the buzz of cicadas.

"What were you daydreaming of this time? Another dream?"

I nodded. "Yep. In this dream I had met this super gorgeous guy and I told him he should become a Shinigami. Annoying though . . . I can't remember what his name was. I can't remember my name either in the dream, aside from the _Aishiro_ part."

Karin hummed, placing both of her hands at the back of her head as she walked. "Well, it's not much different to your name now. Strange how you're always a Shinigami in your dreams. You're clearly human. I wonder if it's a past life? We should get Ichi-Nii to sniff around but I know he won't be interested. Even if he was he would just balls it up."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Right now I'm living a great life and that's good enough for –"

I stopped abruptly as _Reiatsu_ – as Karin had described – rumbled in the air and sky. We both stared at each other, eyes wide in horror. It was a Hollow.

The ground shook, followed by the sound of glass shattering and people screaming. Smoke puffed into the sky a couple of blocks behind us.

"Damn it!" Karin cursed, throwing her bag into my arms. "Go on without me! I'll take care of this!" she shouted over her shoulder, sprinting down the street before I could respond. I stared as she disappeared around a corner, feeling fear seep into my blood like is usually did. Karin should be alright. She was so strong. I should just do as she said, go on home like normal because she would usually catch me up afterwards, Hollow defeated.

But this one was different. I could feel it. it was not like those dim-minded ones that came bundling through the dark rip in the space. This one I sensed intelligence – and strength.

_I should not interfere_, I thought warily. _If it is strong then someone would come along to help_. But my fear for my best friend only increased. Everything had quietened down in Karakura-chou over the past few years. The Hollow that appeared were weak and Karin and others could deal with them just fine. But this one was much stronger. If anyone was going to help, then they would not arrive for a while until they realised just how strong it was.

Gritting my teeth, I hid Karin's and my bag in an alley and then dashed down the street towards the sounds of fighting. My limbs shook in fright and I wondered just how much of a fool I was. I was going to get in the way. But if Karin was in trouble then I could distract the Hollow long enough for her to get away, get help or recover. I had to try something.

I skidded around corners and almost fell when my knees locked in response to a terrified scream. My eyes widened. That was Karin's scream.

My blood turned cold and I ran faster, slipping around a corner onto a deserted, destroyed road. I took in the scene with horror. An almost-humanoid Hollow had Karin raised from the ground, wrapped in its tail. Violet fumes puffed from its mouth, surrounding Karin in its mist. Her face was white and her eyes were wide with fear.

"No! I don't want to see it!" She choked. "Don't show me those nightmares. No! Yuzu! Ichi-Nii!"

I did not understand what was happening but an overwhelming surge of the desire to protect her washed over me. Seeing Karin in fear was horrifying. She never showed fear.

"Hey!" I yelled, throwing a rock at the hollow. "Let her go you ugly bastard!"

The Hollow turned its white-masked face in my direction and its glowing red eyes fixed mine.

"Ho?" It dropped Karin on the ground, leaving her curled up in a ball, eyes squeezed shut and hands clamped to her ears, as if she was trying to stop hearing something terrible – screams.

Now that I had its attention, I felt the blood drain from my face and strength left my legs. The Hollow's eyes struck numbing fear through my body. I could not move.

It stomped over to me and a whimper escaped my lips.

"What Reiatsu!" it exclaimed in delight. "Even more than that human girl! How lucky I am!"

What had I gotten myself into? What was I supposed to do?

_Run!_ I shrieked at myself. _Run away! Don't stand here like a dumb idiot!_

But my legs would not move. Its tail lashed out for my legs and to my amazement, I jumped over the swing. My surprise was short-lived as its clawed hand grabbed my neck in mid-air and smashed me against the wall. Pain exploded in my head and body, the air whooshed from my lungs. My head swam from dizziness and I sucked in a sharp breath, inhaling the smoke that puffed around me from the Hollow.

Dimly, I was aware I should not have done that. My body tingled and my head felt strange. I could not see. Darkness had engulfed me, filling me with growing dread. Images flashed into my mind – images of Shinigami, Hollow, swords – Zanpakutos . . . Zanpakutos in their Shikai form . . . black chains.

"_There is nowhere you can hide where I won't find you, Aishiro!"_

The booming voice rattled my insides. Shouts and screams filled my ears, blood painted my vision. Friends dead, friends weeping.

"_Whoever stands between you and I will ultimately perish!" _He killed them. He killed them so I would have no one to turn to except him. Running, crying, desperate to stay one step ahead of the strong arms that tried to catch me and bring me into its embrace.

"What is this?!" I vaguely heard the Hollow cry in dismayed glee. "You are not a human!"

Every nightmare that I had ever had clawed through my mind, paralyzing my body in terrified fear. There were more nightmares. The handsome man of darkness would not stop. His flesh was flushed against mine, once pleasurable but now something that made my skin crawl. His whispers were soft in my ears, taunting and hurting. I tried to clamp my hands around my ears.

Memories. They were all memories, not dreams. How could I forget? How could I forget?!

"No," I sobbed. "I don't want to remember."

His melodious laughter mocked, his hands gripped, his lips kissed, once soft but then rough and painfully; his eyes bore into mine.

"_You belong to me, Aishiro. I will not let you leave me, not again. You will remain with me for eternity. No one is allowed to touch you or even see you. Not even your beloved brother!"_

The kind and gentle man with white hair swam briefly into my vision before it was swallowed by the darkness that ultimately tried to swallow me. Kurayami would never stop. He would not stop until his light was completely surrounded in his darkness.

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" I screamed. The memories were beginning to rush back. Tears were streaming down my face. This had to stop. I had to get away. Those fumes, that wretched Hollow –!

There was a small spark of light within my mind and I recognised it, not from the Shiro I am but from the Aishiro I was. I grabbed it out of desperation.

"Purge, Kami Shokuin*!" I cried, the command phrase returning to me through the memories I had forgotten. My long-forgotten Zanpakuto misted into my hands and I snapped my eyes open, glaring murderously with desperation through the violet fumes at the Hollow. Its red eyes had gone from delighted, to shocked, to horrified.

"Shinigami!" It shrieked in fury.

My hands unsheathed my Zanpakuto and slashed without my complete focus. The blade sliced straight through the Hollow from down upwards, cleavering it completely in half. It howled in dismay as its body turned grey and disintegrated into ashes, blown away in the wind.

The Hollow died. I stood, face streaked with tears, a Zanpakuto in my grasp. Through darkening eyes, I looked across at Karin. She stared at me with mortified shock.

I dropped my Zanpakuto, the katana clattering to the ground and I sunk to my knees, covering my face with my shaking hands.

"I don't want to remember . . ." I whimpered.

**Kami Shokuin - Divine Staff**


	3. Darkness Stirs

**Author's note: Chapter two's up readers! Just a little extra info, Ukitake actually has quite a number of brothers and sisters but in this fanfic he just has the one sister. Please RnR if you have time! Hope you enjoy XD**

Chapter Two – Darkness Stirs

"_If he agrees to your suggestion and becomes a Shinigami, then I look forward to meeting him," Jyu-Nii said happily from his bed despite his tired and clammy expression._

_I beamed at him. "You have to get better first," I chided._

"_I'm beginning to feel better all –" He stopped abruptly as a coughing fit took him over. Frowning in concern, I helped him sit up, coughing into a cloth. Jyu-Nii was an exceptionally strong Shinigami, but his illness plagued him, always lurking in the background. I had to do most of the work around the family house and the barracks – none of which I minded. It was a good way to develop my leadership and organisation skills. _

_Once his coughing fit had calmed, I handed him his mug of tea to clear his throat and took the cloth. It was dotted with blood. The blood Jyu-Nii coughed up used to frighten me when I was small, worried for his health. I was still fearful now, but his illness would not kill him and that brought me relief. On some rare occasions however, his illness played up in the middle of a fight or battle. That alone could kill him. I preferred to be with him at all times but he just batted his hand sheepishly and would say, "It's fine, it's fine, Ai. Do not worry so much. I'm so glad I have such a caring sister."_

_With a soft sigh, I helped Jyu-Nii lie back down gently. "Now stay in bed," I said sternly. "If I find you are out of bed when I get back then I will tie you down so you cannot get back up."_

_Jyu-Nii chuckled weakly. "I am so weak against my lieutenant."_

_I grinned with mirth and stroked his soft white hair from his pale face. "Lieutenants are not just for show. Anyway, I'm off. I will be back later. Rest, Jyu-Nii."_

_Jyu-Nii smiled my favourite open-hearted smile and I left, quickly making my way to Inuzuri. It was easy to find Kurayami with his Reiatsu. It explained why there were so many Hollow sightings in that district. They were all drawn to him._

_He looked neither angry nor happy to see me – just bemused._

"_I didn't think you would be back," he said with brutal honesty, making me wince as we walked through the outskirts where it was emptier._

"_You have very little faith in Shinigami, don't you?"_

_He smirked. "You think? What have the Shinigami ever done for the scum of Soul Society?" he asked, not bitterly but more like a blunt fact. "They don't help us and arrived late when Hollow attack."_

"_Not all of them are like that," I objected._

_He looked down at me with his black eyes, being almost a full head taller than me. "True," he said quietly. "I guess you're different."_

_We walked, eating buns that I bought for his sake. I could not test his Reiatsu if he had an empty stomach growling for food. I talked to him about the academy. Instead of bitterness and objection from him, he simply listened with an expressionless face. He did not interrupt, though that was probably because I did not give him a chance to._

_I then told him to hold out his hand, palm facing the sky and explained to him how to create a sphere of Reiatsu, something which could test his level and be used as a weapon, which would come in handy for him if he were attacked again._

_He focused, a small frown creasing his smooth brow and a Reiatsu sphere the size of my head glowed above his palm. My eyes widened in amazement. He was more skilled than I thought._

"_You would make an excellent Shinigami," I praised. "Your Reiatsu level is far higher than normal. No wonder the Hollow are drawn here."_

_His expression fell slightly. Obviously he was not aware of that._

"_The attacks are because of me?" he whispered._

_I nodded in sympathy. "Therefore it will be a good idea if you join our ranks. But I will not force you. I will let you think on it for a few days."_

_I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm._

"_Wait!" he said. Confusion flitted through me at the faint hint of fright in his voice and eyes. "I will become a Shinigami."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "That was fast. Why did you decide now?"_

_He looked away. "The longer I stay here, the more Hollows will be drawn and more people will die. I don't want to see the mourning and hear the weeping of those who have lost their loved ones to those monsters, not again."_

_Sadness blossomed in my heart. One with a caring heart was difficult to find in districts like Inuzuri. I took his wrist and grinned._

"_Alright then. I will show you how to become a Shinigami."_

* * *

Kiyone shoved and ran alongside Sentaro, racing to reach Ukitake-taicho's office before Sentaro. It was the same thing all the time. The joint third-seat pair fought as hard as they could to beat the other and show that their adoration for their Captain was stronger than the other.

"Taicho!" they both exclaimed at the same time, bursting into his office in perfect unison and dropping to their knees in flawless timing with each other. Kiyone shot Sentaro an annoyed glare which he returned with the same intensity. Once again, they had tied.

"Taicho, we just detected a foreign Reiatsu," Kiyone reported. "Kurostuchi-taicho is analysing it. Kyouraku sou-taicho requests that you go and see him urgently."

When her words were met by silence, Kiyone and Sentaro looked up. Their Captain still held his brush in mid-air, staring out of the window with an unreadable expression. Kiyone and Sentaro shared a concerned glance.

"Ukitake-taicho?" Sentaro asked.

Their Captain blinked, focusing again and looked back at them. "Ah, sorry Kiyone, Sentaro," he laughed sheepishly, placing his brush back down. "I was off with the birds. Send a message to Kyouraku informing him that I'm on my way."

"Hai! Taicho!" they agreed eagerly. They bowed and left the office at a mad dash and Kiyone brought her hands up to her flushing face.

"Doesn't Taicho look so wonderful when he is distracted?" she squealed dreamily. "I hope he was thinking of me!"

Sentaro thwacked her across the head so she clutched her head instead of her face.

"What was that for, Sentaro?!"

Sentaro stopped, his expression serious and Kiyone stopped beside him. "Didn't you feel it, Kiyone?" he said in a low tone. "That Reiatsu felt similar to Ukitake-taicho's. There was something in his eyes. He knows that too."

Kiyone looked back in the direction of their Captain's office. She could not deny it. She felt the Reiatsu too, even if it was brief.

"Ukitake-taicho . . ." she breathed. Why did he look so distant so suddenly?

* * *

Karin could not take her eyes off her friend. The girl lay beneath the futon covers in Urahara's store. Tessai had resurrected a healing barrier around her still and sleeping form, calming the Reiatsu that had burst from her a couple of hours ago. Shiro's hair had somehow grown longer and her body had matured by a few years.

The Zanpakuto lay close by in front of Urahara. Yoruichi sat leaning against the wall, eyes closed and frowning.

Urahara hummed and snapped his fan shut, drawing Karin's gaze back up to him.

"Well?" she said.

"Well indeed," he said thoughtfully. "This katana definitely is a Zanpakuto, there's no doubt about it. And Shiro-chan it seems is a Shinigami after all. There is no mistaking that Reiatsu she released."

"Bullshit!" Karin growled. "How is that possible? She's a human!"

Urahara waved his now open fan at her, still wearing that stupid smile despite the situation. "Are you going to deny the evidence in front of you, Kurosaki-san?"

Karin looked back down at Shiro, gritting her teeth. "But how? How could she be a Shinigami? She always had dreams about them but I didn't think they meant anything!"

"Those dreams I think have turned out to be memories," Yoruichi said with a deep sigh. "The girl I am looking at is a Shinigami to my eyes, not a human. But in all my years in Soul Society, I have never encountered or heard of a Shinigami that resembles Shiro's appearance or Reiatsu. Did she say anything about names?"

Karin shook her head. "Aside from the Zanpakuto name she called out, she said she was called 'Aishiro' in her dreams."

"That doesn't help much," Yoruichi mused. "A family name is what we need."

"She couldn't remember it."

"Urahara-san, Shihoin-san," Tessai rumbled. "I do not think we need it. Her appearance says it all."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked warily, looking back down at Shiro.

Urahara nodded. "I hate to admit it but you have a point, Tessai-san. She looks like Jyushiro."

"Wha?" Karin blanked.

Urahara tapped his fan to the top of his hat. "The white-haired Captain. Best friends with the Captain-Commander."

Karin's eyes widened. "The peace-loving snowy-haired guy?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Yoruichi said in a low tone. "Is she an Ukitake? But I have not seen any records saying as such, not even this Zanpakuto."

They sat in silence, staring at the sleeping Shiro, when Urahara finally let out a slow breath.

"Actually, there is a record of this Zanpakuto," he said eventually, lowering his fan and picked up the sheathed weapon.

"You have?" Yoruichi said in shock.

Urahara drew the Zanpakuto half way, examining the blade. He nodded grimly. "It was when I was still Captain of the twelfth division. I came across a brief record – a good eight hundred years old – in my research of the Hougyoku. It was barely a paragraph long but it mentioned this Zanpakuto – Kami Shokuin. Judging from the tone of the record, it's an extremely powerful kido-type Zanpakuto. There was also a brief mention of another Zanpakuto called Rensa shi Tenshi*. Both were extremely powerful but there was no other information on them, as if they – and their masters – had been wiped clean from the records. I paid little attention to it at the time as there are many Zanpakutos that have come and gone. But this was a record which mentioned nothing other than their names and that was it. Now that I think about it, it's rather unusual."

Karin felt her skin turn to ice. Eight hundred years was a long time. "Why? Why wipe them from the records?"

"More like what are they trying to burry in the past," Yoruichi corrected. "The only two Shinigami old enough to know now are Ukitake and Kyouraku."

"We should ask," Tessai suggested deeply.

"Hmph!" Urahara flapped open his fan again. "Definitely. Shiro-chan has a lot of questions to answer when she wakes up."

* * *

I found myself sitting on neatly cut grass facing a spring. The spring bubbled over the edge and into a small waterfall that crashed down through the strange sky. I blinked, finally realising that I was very much awake. Standing up and looking around, I stared in silence. I was in a sky filled with floating rocks and islands. Some floated by themselves, others were held together by vines that looped from one island/rock to the other. Some rocks were bare and small, others were huge and green, dotted with towering bonsai trees.

A slow, low, miserable sigh whooshed from my parted lips.

"This place . . ."

"Is your inner world," another voice finished.

A sorrowful smile played on my expression and I turned around. A beautiful woman dressed in a white oriental gown suited for nobility in the ancient Chinese court, stood behind me. Her white hair shimmered like starlight, the upper half looped and bunched elegantly and held together with a stunning headdress. Her skin glowed like moonlight and her eyes shone silver.

"Kami Shokuin."

My Zanpakuto returned my sorrowful smile and she hugged me, like a child would hug their mother, like a sister would hug their older sister.

"Forgive me, Aishiro-sama," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I could not protect you."

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her soft hair. A few tears trickled down my cheek. "You must also forgive me, for I could not protect you from Rensa shi Tenshi. That Zanpakuto is just as obsessed with you as Kurayami is of me."

She cried silently and I pushed her away slightly, holding her shoulders and gazing at her beautiful, distraught face and smiled gently, wiping away her tears.

"I cannot believe you're back," I almost laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"When you die, I die. When you return, so do I," Kami Shokuin said softly. "But you have not completely returned to who you originally were, yet."

I sighed. "You're right. I can remember, I can remember a lot of all that had happened. But some are still fragments. I am half Aishiro the Shinigami and half Shiro the human."

"You will always be both because they are both the same person," Kami Shokuin said kindly. "The only difference is the memories."

"Do you remember?" I asked her quietly.

"I only remember what you remember."

I gazed around my inner world. I never thought I would see this place again after I died.

After I died . . .

I placed my hand over my heart, the heart that Kurayami had taken and not given back, and the heart that Rensa shi Tenshi pierced and stilled. The horror of the memories lingered, but it was not so strong, not when I did not remember everything. I still was – am – Shiro, in addition to Aishiro, the Shinigami, the woman that tried to flee from Kurayami's arms.

I was someone who had freedom. No one owned me and I did not own them. I just liked to be beside them, walking by their side as an equal. When our paths separate, then we would go our separate ways, no holding onto the past.

Letting it go – even if it was painful. But Kurayami would not allow that.

"I did not want to remember . . ." I whispered.

"Forgive me, Aishiro-sama," Kami Shokuin murmured. "If I had not called out to you when that Hollow attacked then you would not have returned. But, I could not let you die, not again."

I looked back at her and placed my hand against her cheek. "Do not apologise, Kami Shokuin," I chided softly. "I am glad to be back. I can see you again, and those that I remember . . . how much time has passed?"

Kami Shokuin shook her head. "I know not. We must be prepared for many changes."

I nodded. "Well," I finally said. "Time to wake up and find out what we've missed."

Kami Shokuin inclined her head and I closed my eyes. The sound of my inner world faded from my hearing, replaced with quiet. I could hear a very faint murmuring as I became aware of my body. A quilt lay on top of me and judging from what was beneath me, I guessed I was lying beneath a futon.

With a gentle breath, I forced my tired eyes open and sat up. This was not my house. The floor beneath me was covered in tatami mats and the paper screens around me were closed. From behind one was a light and the shadow a few people beyond.

I recognised the smell. It was that crazy man's shop – Urahara's store. A Shinigami.

_How did I get here? _I wondered to myself.

I looked down to my right side. My Zanpakuto lay close by and I gazed at it for a long time. It was not a dream.

The screen slid open a touch and I looked up. The big man, Tessai-san peered in.

"Oh! Shiro-san! You are finally awake," he said in his rumbling voice.

"Eh? Eh! Shiro-chan? I wanna see!" Urahara flung open the screen and beamed down at me. "You are finally awake!"

"Calm down, Kisuke," a third voice said. "Honestly, you're such a handful." The voice belonged to a dark skinned woman with golden eyes. She switched on the light and I blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust as the three sat on either side of me. Yoruichi was her name if I remembered correctly.

"What happened?" I asked while I blinked and squinted.

"You killed the Hollow with your Zanpakuto and then passed out. We brought you back here with Karin," Yoruichi answered. Her appearance rang a bell at the back of my mind.

My breath caught in my throat. "Karin!" I exclaimed in worry. "Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Kurosaki-san is fine and well," Urahara said brightly, waving his fan dismissively. "We managed to convince her to go home a few hours ago. It's coming up to one in the morning now."

Relief flooded through my body and my shoulders fell as I let my breath out. "Thank goodness." Recalling how she curled up into a ball of fear sent shivers through my limbs.

"Now," Yoruichi said. "You were a human up until earlier. Care to explain to us why you're suddenly a Shinigami?"

I flinched and looked at all three of them. I did not recognise any of them from my fragmented memories. But Yoruichi looked familiar.

"You look like a member of the Shihoin Clan, Yoruichi-san," I said quickly. She stiffened and a smirk spread across her sharp features.

"Oh? How can you tell?"

"You look like the Clan Head when I was still around. She was the seventeenth Head of the House."

Their eyes widened. "That was eight centuries ago."

It was my turn for my eyes to widen and I sucked in a startled breath. "Eight centuries!" I croaked. "So long?! How much has changed?"

"Ah!" Urahara flapped his fan. "We will tell you that later. First, can you tell us who you are, Shiro-chan? Or should we even call you that?"

I gazed back at him with a level stare, but in the end I looked away. His gaze was strong and unwavering. There was power in him – incredible power. It was in all three. Captains.

"I still can't remember everything but I remember most – I think," I breathed. "My name is Ukitake Aishiro, younger sister of Ukitake Jyushiro, Captain of the thirteenth division – at least he was back then. This is my Zanpakuto, Kami Shokuin. I was the Lieutenant of the thirteenth division."

They sat in silence with mild shock and surprise in their eyes.

"I did not know Ukitake-taicho had a sister," Tessai commented, rubbing his chin.

"Same here," Urahara agreed. "He never said anything."

"Then again, she does look very much like him. She's an Ukitake, that much is certain," Yoruichi added.

"Wait," I butted in, my heart beating hard. "Is Jyu-Nii still alive?"

"Aww," Urahara giggled, holding his fan to his face. "_Jyu-Nii_. Sounds so cute!"

Yoruichi grabbed his fan and whacked him on the head with it. "Oh yes," she said lightly with a grin. "Very much alive and still Captain of the thirteenth squad. Still the peace-loving idiot he always has been. But if you're going back then you'll have to choose another squad to become Lieutenant in. Kuchiki Rukia is the Lieutenant of the thirteenth squad now."

I inclined my head in respect. "A Kuchiki? Who is the Head now?" More relief bubbled through me at hearing Jyu-Nii was still alive, even after eight hundred years. Kurayami did not kill him. My desire to see my brother was overwhelming.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-taicho of the sixth division," Urahara told me. "Twenty-eighth head."

"Good lord," I murmured. "A lot of time has passed indeed. There is so much I need to catch up on."

"We will fill you in with the details," Yoruichi said, sitting back against the wall. "But I just want to know something. Why are there no records of you? Urahara says there's only a brief mention of your Zanpakuto and another one but that is it. All details of eight hundred years ago have been wiped. No one knows about you either, or that Jyushiro had a sister."

I frowned. All the details were wiped? Why? I thought back through all my memories and felt my skin turn cold. Was it something to do with Kurayami?

"Was the name of the other Zanpukto, Rensa shi Tenshi?" I asked quietly.

The three of them stiffened.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Urahara said.

My fingers curled into fists, clutching the quilt to stop my trembling. What happened after Kurayami killed me?

"Was there any mention of its master?" My voice was barely audible.

"No, just as there is no mention of you."

I breathed slowly. "Buried in the past," I whispered.

"That is what I said," Yoruichi murmured. "What is Central forty six trying to cover up this time?"

I smiled wryly. "I want to know the same thing. Kurayami should have been executed after I died. The danger has come and gone. There is nothing to hide."

There was a beat of silence. "Unless they didn't," Tessai muttered. "After all, Aizen is still alive."

There was a sharp pain in my chest and I winced. It was the same echo of pain, of Rensa Shi Tenshi. Terror screamed against the cages of myself control. Central Forty Six would not be that foolish. They would not let such a dangerous man live!

"Who is Kurayami?"

Hearing his name spoken by someone else felt like a slap. "Who is Aizen?" I replied back quietly.

They all exchanged glances before sighing softly. "We're in for a long night," Yoruichi said.

* * *

In the deepest cell of the deepest prison beneath Seireitei, something stirred in the cloying blackness. The long-forgotten prisoner of the deep raised his head slowly, his conscious waking from the eight hundred year sleep in response to the Reiatsu that had disappeared from the world eight hundred years ago.

He was bound in a chair, buried in darkness. His blank, black, half closed eyes blinked slowly. She was back. Finally, she was back. The last victim of his Zanpakuto had returned.

His cracked lips parted and a low wheeze breathed through the still air.

". . . Aishiro . . ."

**Rensa shi Tenshi - Chained Angel**


	4. Return Home

Chapter Three – Return Home

"_Hison Kurayami has shown remarkable intelligence and skill in his studies," the teacher told me. We both stood from afar, hidden behind the students of Shin'ou Academy. They watched with intensity as the two students fought each other with bamboo katanas. One of the students quickly knocked his opponent to the floor and won the bout. In response, the boys and men cheered and the girls and women squealed._

"_His Kido is excellent and his swordsmanship is already at the level of qualified Shinigami," the teacher continued._

"_So it seems," I agreed. "How is he received amongst the other students?"_

_The teacher chuckled, waving his hand ahead of him. "I think they can answer that for you." The male students clapped Kurayami on the back and the girls hailed him as a model. Their eyes were filled with adoration. It was not a surprise. Once cleaned and tidied, Kurayami was an extremely handsome man, so much so that even I was having trouble in his presence. And that was rare. _

_I nodded and we left the dojo. "I am glad. He is the first person I have ever recommended into the Academy. Because of his background, I was a bit concerned some of the students from the aristocracy would give him trouble."_

"_Well, at first they did. But Hison is a strong man, both mentally and physically. As far as I can tell, he has had no trouble since his first week."_

_A smile danced on my lips. I already knew he was that kind of man._

_We walked through the halls and students whispered and bowed. I inclined my head towards them in acknowledgement, remembering how I felt as a Shin'ou student when a high ranking Shinigami used to visit on the rare occasions._

_The teacher and I stopped outside his office._

"_Thank you for giving me your time to update me on Hison Kurayami's progress, sensei," I thanked him kindly._

"_No, the honour is mine, Ukitake fuku-taicho," he said brightly. "Thank you for visiting. Please come and visit again soon."_

"_When I have time."_

_The two of us bowed and I left. I exited out of one of the side entrances, glancing down briefly at my phone to check for any notifications. There were none._

"_How rude, coming to visit yet you did not say hello. And here I thought you were different to the other Shinigami."_

_I glanced up in time to only just avoid walking into someone that stood in front. Stopping in mid-step, I looked up. Kurayami looked back down, his arms crossed._

_I smiled wryly. "I see you have become confident and cocky in your year here," I retorted back. "Who would have thought a man from such a background could behave so high and mighty."_

_He scowled. "I do not."_

_I chuckled and carried on walking. "I know. The teachers have told me you are strong, both mentally and physically, but never arrogant or over-confident like many of the students become."_

"_You have been checking up on me? What am I to you? A child?"_

"_Is there something wrong with that?" I asked back flatly. "You should be grateful, having the favour of a fuku-taicho."_

_He sighed and rested his hands on his head as he walked beside me, gazing at the sky. "I didn't realise you were a fuku-taicho, or from an aristocratic family, until a couple of months ago."_

_I shrugged. "What difference does it make?"_

"_It makes a huge difference!"_

_I heard him but did not process his reply. Instead I was trying to work out why the females were now giving me cold looks._

"_What did I do to get those glares?" I asked in puzzlement, half to myself and half to him. "Or rather, what did you do?"_

_Kurayami smiled slyly. "They are jealous of you."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

"_Because you are the only woman who can walk beside me and talk to me like a normal person. The girls get flustered and blush when I am around. They feel incredibly awkward. It's extremely entertaining for me," Kurayami said with humour._

_I laughed before I could stop myself. "Suddenly confident of your looks are you?"_

_He stopped me and brought me close, tilting my chin up so our lips almost touched. Alarm flared and he smiled beautifully, his black eyes dangerous._

"_Not even you can resist this," he purred._

_I smushed my hand against his face, pushing him away, my expression falling back into a calm composure, but my heart raced with . . . I do not know what it was._

"_Argh!" Kurayami grunted, clutching his nose. "Why did you do that?"_

"_It's going to take more than that to win this heart, pretty boy!" I declared, placing my hand over my chest. "Not one man has even come close, except for Ukitake-taicho but he's my brother so that does not count – our relationship is sibling love. Go and have fun charming the lovely ladies of the Academy. It will serve you well later on."_

_Kurayami's eyes glinted at the challenge. He pointed, touching the tip of his finger to my chest above my heart. "I will catch you. I will take your heart."_

_I smirked. "I'd like to see you try."_

* * *

I gaped at the incredible underground training room. It was like it was another world of blue sky and rocks. It felt endless.

"Aiya! Who would have thought that there was such an amazing place beneath the store!" Urahara exclaimed in high-pitched disbelief, close enough to my ears that I flinched.

"What the hell, Urahara-san?!" I growled, clamping my hand to the ear that was closest to him. "You didn't have to say that!"

"I just voiced your thoughts out loud," he said happily, striding along in front. My shoulders slumped.

"How the heck did he become a Captain?" I shook my head in dismay.

"Meh! Soul Society is a strange place," Yoruichi mused, stretching in her cat form, something which had me gaping in amazement and shock earlier.

"It's full of morons like this one," Jinta huffed, grabbing a rock and throwing it. "Stop marching away like a douche-bag, baka!" The stone struck Urahara's head and he crumpled down, sobbing like a child.

"Oi, Jinta-kun. That is no way to treat Urahara-san," Tessai thundered, reaching down to grab the red-haired boy. Jinta dashed away, Tessai hot on his heels and Ururu sighed softly.

"Jinta-kun," she said gently. "Why do you never learn?"

I laughed. "Boys never will. Or if they do, then it takes a long while."

"That's mean, Shiro-chan," Urahara whined. "I'm grown up."

I would have argued with him while he was as this entertaining, immature man. But my instincts had always told me that there was something behind that. Now, after listening to them all explain the main events from the last hundred years, I now knew there was much more to them all. it seemed like nothing much had happened until Aizen began his experimentation.

It sent shivers down my spine after listening to everything that had happened. It was one disaster after the other – all revolving around Karin's brother, Kurosaki Ichigo. Now, everything had calmed and peace had returned to both worlds once again. But at a cost.

So many had died, even Yamamoto Genryusai. Now, Kyouraku was the Captain-Commander. My head swam as I tried to imagine that womaniser as the head of Gotei thirteen. It was a difficult image to put into my head. For something like this, I had to see it to believe it.

Aizen was securely sealed beneath Seireitei, something which I found foolish. Such a terrifying man should have been executed. It was the safest path. How were Central Forty Six stupid enough to let such a man continue to live?

I shook my head. Central Forty Six I could never understand. Their ways of thinking and judging never made sense. It seemed like those that were innocent or committed minor crimes were severely punished or executed. And those who had committed heinous crimes – especially if they were from a noble family or powerful Shinigami – then they were not executed.

So what of Kurayami? He was a peasant, but powerful. If he was dead then they would erase him from history. There was no need to remember that terrifying man anymore.

We stopped in front of a great, rectangular arch which Urahara knelt next to.

"This is my Senkaimon," he said. "I will open this to give you a path back to Soul Society. Yoruichi will go with you so we can start getting some answers. I do not believe you reawakened for no reason."

I closed my eyes briefly. I told them a little of my past, of the events at the end which resulted in my death, but I had not told them of any more than that. It was still too painful, bringing back buried fear from the deep.

Tessai took his place at the other end of the arch. Jinta stood next to Ururu with a red lump on his forehead, visibly sulking.

"We cannot keep this open for long so you'll have to be fast," Tessai informed me. "We wish you a safe trip, Shiro-san."

"We probably won't see you for a while," Urahara said. "But you can return here anytime you want."

"Thank you," I said gratefully, bowing to the two of them. "And I will be back to see Karin. Please tell her I will be back as soon as I have answers."

"Of course."

I stepped back with Yoruichi.

"One, two, three!"

Sizzling light flashed within the arch. "It's open!" Urahara exclaimed.

"Thank you, Urahara-san, Tessai-san!" I called over the whoosh of wind and power, before Yoruichi and I then passed through the light and into the Precipice World.

The gloomy, dark path was ahead. Bones stuck out from the ground and the constant slow waterfall of purple sludge trudged down either side, creating a corridor that lead into blackness.

"Hurry!" Yoruichi commanded, taking off at a run. I dashed behind her, one hand held against my Zanpakuto which rested on my hip. I was back in shihakuso.

Running through the gloom brought back more memories of the past; of times when I travelled through the Precipice world with friends and Jyu-Nii, of a time when I and Kurayami had almost been cleaned away by the Cleaner.

Something made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Cold fear seeped into my blood. There was another presence here, above and behind me. Everywhere.

_: . . . Aishiro . . ._

I came to a stop at the mental whisper, feeling my breath catch in my constricting throat. I spun around, about to draw my Zanpakuto. Had that whisper been my imagination?

My fear changed when I saw the light behind us, quickly getting larger as it approached.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi yelled. "Run!"

My eyes widened. "Fuck! The Cleaner?!" I shrieked as I ran.

Yoruichi laughed despite the rising panic and the rumble of the Cleaner's thunderous approach. "I never thought I would hear a noblewoman curse!"

"I'm Shiro the human as well as Aishiro the Shinigami!" I yelled back. "I'm allowed to!"

I could image how Karin would react. Probably a clap on the back and exclaiming 'finally you swore!'

The Cleaner grew closer and closer, the roar of its passage filled my ears and the ground rumbled so violently I could barely keep my footing.

"We're almost there!"

I looked ahead and sure enough, the light of Soul Society streamed in. The Cleaner almost had us and we both dived into the white light. The Precipice World fell behind us as we tumbled out – into the sky.

"What the hell?!" I screamed as the air rushed up past us while we plummeted down. "Mid-air? Urahara-san you jerk!"

Yoruichi's paws clamped down on my shoulders so she would not fly off. The pain of her claws while unpleasant, was actually welcome. My panic from the Precipice World subdued to shock and disbelief instead. I briefly took note of how we had come over Seireitei itself, and I sent a grudging mental thanks to Urahara for his location. But still . . . mid-air!

"Use a Kido spell to stop your fall!" Yoruichi suggested loudly enough for me to hear beyond the screaming of the wind.

"Why can't you?" I screeched back, struggling to bring my flailing arms and legs under control.

"If you're a Shinigami then you can do it! The first test to see if you retain your skills as well as your memories!"

The ground rushed up fast and my eyes narrowed sharply. Yoruichi, judging from her stubborn tone, was not going to do anything to help. I held my hand out, praying that this would work.

"B-Bakudo 37! Tsuriboshi!"

My Reiatsu flared briefly and the light blue suspending star spell spun out of the air, gripping the surrounding buildings like a spider's web with a blue blanket or rubbery Reiatsu in the middle. Shinigami and black cat plummeted into it, stopping our fall with its elasticity.

It took me a few moments to get my bearings, my world rolling in dizziness and Yoruichi was flat out over my stomach, her own golden eyes were spinning. Grunting, I pushed myself up onto my elbows and half of my concentration sent a command through my hands before I could stop it. The blue canopy dissolved and I yelped, falling the rest of the way to the ground, landing with a painful thump.

I groaned, watching the sky spin above me. The stress from the Precipice World, falling and screaming was now released in a crushing wave of relief. Still alive, with no broken bones or bruises.

"See? I knew you could do it," Yoruichi chuckled in her male voice. "And I am impressed. You have not used your Kido in eight centuries and yet your Bakudo was flawless, as if you had not been gone at all – and it was strong. Are you sure you weren't a Captain?"

I rolled over and climbed to my feet, brushing debris from my shihakuso. "No. I was told to as I had my Bankai but I was in no mood to lead a division. Being fuku-taicho is as high as I wanted to go."

Yoruichi peered up at me with narrowed eyes. "Bankai? That explains why your Bakudo was so steady. It'll be worth watching you spar."

My Bankai . . . I had only used it once. It was when I had just mastered it. Jyu-Nii, Kouraku-taicho and Kurayami were there to see it.

Shouts and yells were quickly growing louder, accompanied by the patter of sandaled feet. My jaw clenched and my muscles tensed.

"Run?"

"No. That always causes more panic. From the amount of times Ichigo and his gang have come trundling through causing havoc, I'd rather avoid that stress of fleeing this time."

"So what? Get caught?"

My question was answered by the Shinigami that poured from around the corners. "Intruder!" they shouted, surrounding us and ready to draw their Zanpakutos. When they saw me, dressed in complete Shingami shihakuso with Zanpakuto at my waist, the Shinigami took a step back and straightened, seeing that I was one of their own. However, that did not stop their hostile and careful approach.

"You!" one demanded. "State you name, division and seat if you hold one!"

I glanced down at Yoruichi – to find that she had disappeared.

"Blasted cat!" I hissed under my breath. Where the heck did she go? I held up my hands in defence. "I _was_ of the thirteenth division, but now I'm not sure. If you can take me to Ukitake-taicho then that would be helpful."

One of them drew their Zanpakuto and pointed it at me. "Your name."

My shoulders sank. "Ukitake Aishiro."

They paused and frowned, murmuring amongst each other in confusion. "Just take me to a Captain," I sighed explosively. "Preferably Ukitake-taicho or Kyouraku sou-taicho."

"Give me your Zanpakuto then."

* * *

Rukia stepped through the ring of Shinigami surrounding the stranger.

"Kuchiki fuku-taicho!" they exclaimed, moving out of the way for her. The stranger turned to look at her and Rukia felt her eyes widen. She was a beautiful woman of average height and slender build. Her hair was long and white, her skin was pale like moonlight, but her eyes were a warm dark brown. She looked very much like Ukitake-taicho.

The woman smiled, the same smile as Rukia's Captain. "Ah, thirteenth division's fuku-taicho," she said, removing her Zanpakuto and holding it towards her. "I can trust you with this."

Rukia took the Zanpakuto but kept a stern gaze on the woman. "You said your name is Ukitake Aishiro. I cannot deny that you look like Ukitake-taicho. Who are you?"

The woman's smile faded. "Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku sou-taicho will explain that. I also want some questions answered."

Rukia thought quickly but calmly. Why did this woman look so much like Ukitake-taicho? Could she be trusted? She was not attacking, willingly handed over her Zanpakuto and Rukia could detect no killing intent. This woman had the same honest expression that the Captain had. Cautiously, Rukia made her decision.

"I will escort you personally to Seireitei's headquarters – bound."

The woman nodded.

"Bakudo 1: Sei!"

The woman grunted slightly in discomfort as her arms were bound behind her back by the invisible force. Rukia then began to escort her to HQ, surrounded by Shinigami on guard. Other Shinigami that passed by stopped to stare at the newcomer. Everything about her suggested that she was a Shinigami, yet no one could recognise her at all. If she really was a Shinigami then she was one that was not around for anyone to remember.

Rukia looked on her carefully with sharp, purple blue eyes. The Reiatsu just a moment ago had the same signature as the foreign one just yesterday. It was enough to have the Technology & Research Team busy away trying to find its owner. If it were a normal Shinigami Reiatsu then everyone would have turned a blind eye but this one . . .

The woman gazed about her with mixed expressions, as if this were the first time she had seen Seireitei. Her Reiatsu – while brief – was on par with at least a Lieutenant. Rukia kept her expression schooled but her heart beat quickly. What would she do if this woman attacked her?

"I am not an enemy," she said quietly, catching Rukia's attention.

"That has yet to be decided."

"I arrived with Shihoin Yoruichi," she said even quieter so the other Shinigami could not hear. "Blasted cat ran off."

Rukia's eyes flashed to hers. "Yoruichi?"

* * *

The black cat tsked under her breath as she watched Aishiro get marched off to the holding cells.

"Oh well," she muttered to herself. "She'll be out soon enough."

Yoruichi shunpoed to the first division's barracks, hunting out two Reiatsu in the same building. When she did find them, she sat herself down elegantly on the banister of the veranda, gazing in through the open screens. The two oldest Captains sat down opposite each other, looking concerned.

Yoruichi's black tail swished to and fro, giving movement to her otherwise still shadow. The Captains looked up.

"Oh? Yoruichi-san, how nice of you to visit," Kyouraku mused. "What can I do for you?"

"Preferably give me some answers," she replied back just as carefree. "A woman whom I'm told you both know of is being taken towards the holding cells."

"Kyouraku knows many women," Jyushiro chuckled.

"Which one is it?" Kyouraku almost yawned.

"She calls herself Aishiro. Ukitake Aishiro."

The two men fell silent, but not out of shock or surprise. Jyrushiro rose without another world and left via shunpo, leaving Kyouraku behind. He exhaled deeply.

"So . . . Ai-chan is back after all."

* * *

I sat on the floor of my holding cell, facing the wall so the guards could not see my grumpy expression. What was I expecting exactly? To be taken straight to Jyu-Nii or Kyouraku sou-taicho? So naïve. I had forgotten how hysterical the Shinigami became when an intruder came marching into Soul Society, especially Seireitei, unannounced.

Kuchiki fuku-taicho had my Zanpakuto in her custody and while I felt naked without Kami Shokuin, I was not too worried. The little Lieutenant was an interesting woman, judging from what Urahara and Yoruichi had told me. She had gone through a lot – but it had also made her stronger. She did not look it, for she was such a fragile looking woman. But her eyes had strength and her voice was commanding, as well as surprisingly low for a woman which was nice for a change. Some high pitched voices were just annoying.

I stood up and began to pace. If I were to be welcomed back into the divisions then I could no longer return to the thirteenth. They would all find out eventually that my level was at least that of a Lieutenant so third-seat is the lowest I would be put. It made me sigh in faint sadness. I would no longer be in Jyu-Nii's division.

Things changed.

There was the faint sound of wind passing behind and I stopped my pacing, feeling a presence behind me.

"Ai?"

I turned. A tall Captain stood on the other side of the bars. His face had not changed, except he looked slightly older, with faint rings under his eyes from a constant tiredness. His white hair was much longer than what it used to be. He stared at me, mixed expressions crossing his face at once. I stared back. It was him, my beloved brother whom I died for.

"Jyu-Nii," I breathed. "Your hair has grown."

He brought a hand to his mouth, his eyes brimming with both joy and grief. Seeing him brought back more memories, ones that we both knew of, of happy times that turned to misery and despair. Tears filled my eyes as my last memory replayed again and again in perfect clarity in my mind.

_Goodnight . . . Jyu-Nii . . ._

The cell bars slid to the side and Jyu-Nii closed the distance between us, engulfing me in his arms, enveloping me in his kind and comforting warmth.

"Ai. I am so sorry!" His voice broke with grief.

I both laughed and sobbed, wrapping my arms around him. "Don't be, Jyu-Nii. It is a fuku-taicho's job to protect her Captain. It is my job to protect my brother."

**Author's note: Hope you liked it =)**


	5. Wait for Me

**Author's note: This chapter is a bit short I'm afraid. It's to try and set the scene for what will be coming next. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes. Also, I changed a bit at the end to make it clearer for the next chapter so it doesn't seem as rushed (ty Destiny-Shadow-Walker for pointing it out =)  
**

Chapter Four – Wait for Me

_I stood on the wall, watching Kurayami stand outside in the courtyard, one hand against the wall as he leant against it. He was now clad in full shihakuso uniform with his Zanpakuto attached to his obi. His head was hung, his shoulders tense and he looked to be taking deep breaths. _

_Kurayami had just graduated from Shin'ou academy after three years rather than six. And an exceptional Shinigami he had become. When I had first met him, he was a skinny man with little muscle. Now however after all the training, he had developed an impressive build. It was no wonder he turned heads when he walked past, especially women. He had a perfect body, handsome face and interesting personality. His hair had also grown longer._

_I shunpoed down to him silently. He did not notice me which was a surprise, his attention on muttering to himself instead. So I took the opportunity to clap him around the back while exclaiming "Kurayami!"_

_He yelped and jerked around, swinging his leg out of instinct which I ducked under, before I then held my pointed hand to his neck, my nails a blade that touched his skin. Poor Kurayami was pressed up against the wall, staring down at me with shock._

"_U-Ukitake fuku-taicho," he stammered._

_I smirked in amusement and lowered my hand. "Nervous?"_

_His posture relaxed and he laughed awkwardly, rubbing his head which he had bumped in his haste to turn around. "I guess I cannot deny it. I'm shaking."_

_He was peering at his hands which I too looked at. They were indeed trembling. I smiled and touched his arm to direct him into walking in the right direction, before letting go._

"_You don't need to be. The majority of the thirteenth squad is welcoming and kind like Ukitake-taicho," I said reassuringly. _

_He smiled back dryly. "Majority? What of the minority?"_

_I waved my hand dismissively. "They are Shinigami from noble backgrounds. I do not need to tell you that they get irritated when a commoner becomes their level. You will be able to deal with them just fine."_

_Kurayami wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Noble snobs again? What is their problem?" He then glanced at me and said quickly, "I mean no disrespect to Ukitake-taicho or to you, Ukitake fuku-taicho."_

_I rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Aishiro? We are friends Kurayami."_

"_I cannot call you by your given name when around so many people. I couldn't care less about what others think of me but I do want to make a good first impression."_

_I giggled softly. "Alright then. Call me Aishiro when there are not as many people around. Everyone knows we are friends so they will not be surprised to see us behaving as such."_

_Kurayami gave a true smile then and I found myself staring a second longer than I had intended._

Damn it,_ I thought to myself, looking away._ I can't believe I am finding myself drawn to him. I do not have an interest in anyone. So why?

_We entered the reception hall which was ringed by Shinigami. Kurayami bowed low and I shunpoed to Jyu-Nii's side at the other end. The hall was quiet, save for the gentle sound of water and the tweet of birds._

"_My name is Hison Kurayami. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Please guide me," he said in greeting. Despite his nerves, he did not show it for his voice was loud and clear. I approved and I saw Jyu-Nii smile with the same approval._

"_Welcome to the thirteenth division, Hison-san," Jyu-Nii welcomed him warmly as always. "I am Ukitake Jyushiro, your Captain, which is pretty self-explanatory. You already know my Lieutenant. These are the seated officers."_

_One by one, the seated officers stood forward and introduced themselves. The division was missing a few, the positions left open, as was the position for third seat. Half of them greeted Kurayami was the same warmth as Jyu-Nii. A quarters looked as if they could not care less, forever looking bored and the other quarter were a touch cold which had me smiling through a mask to hide my irritation. If any of them were looking down on him, it would not be for long. Kurayami was more skilled than many of the seated officers already._

"_Should you be troubled in anyway, do talk to one of us," Jyu-Nii said. "Everyone is welcome and we are all friends and family. If you have any questions or seek advice in anything, or should you need to report on your duties, it will be best to talk to my Lieutenant. You could say that she is also Captain of this division."_

_I resisted the urge to elbow him. His illness meant I took most of the duties. But he was still the Captain and I ensured everyone remembered that fact nice and clearly. _

_Kurayami looked up at Jyu-Nii and I saw his features soften as they landed on my brother. Jyu-Nii's smile reassured everyone. His calm and jolly nature infected all those around him._

"_Thank you, Ukitake-taicho," he said, bowing again. "I am glad I chose this division."_

_Jyu-Nii nodded and stood. "Now there is something we must test. Aishiro will test your abilities to determine whether you be given a position as a seated officer."_

_Kurayami's head snapped up, his eyes holding restrained shock as they flew to mine. I already knew this was coming, but he did not. Judging from his brief expression, he was not expecting to be fighting me so soon._

"_You have already unlocked your Shikai, therefore I will test your skills in using it," I told him. "We will duel in the main courtyard."_

_We all made our way to the courtyard and I stood in the centre with Kurayami opposite. Around the edges, the Shinigami whispered in excitement, curious to see how powerful the newcomer was. Kurayami's black eyes locked onto mine. I watched as he fell into a focused state and all emotion left his expression. Drawing my Zanpakuto, I held it with one hand and Kurayami drew his. _

_To be honest, I was feeling just as giddy as the Shinigami watching. I had already seen Kurayami's Shikai and like most Shinigami, he had unlocked only one or two skills. There was still a huge room for improvement. There were still so many more things he would learn about his Shikai. _

_He swiped his Zanpakuto up in one smooth motion._

"_Chain them to me, Rensa shi Tenshi!" he hissed. As he swiped his Zanpukuto up, the katana morphed into its Shikai form: a great, long, black chain six metres long, spiked at the end. The Shinigami exclaimed in awe as the chain swooped around him with a mind of its own. Kurayami did not touch it at all. It moved in the air with just the power of his mind._

_Kurayami used his arms to direction the motion of the chain. It twirled around him before snaking to me with incredible speed. It came for my head which I jerked out of the way. I ran up alongside it to Kurayami to attack, when the chain was suddenly circling me, forcing me to jump high above it as it closed around the air. _

_He attacked me as fast and as much as I could. The huge chain clinked and whooshed through the air, its spikes stabbing violently into the ground where I stood before I shunpoed out of the way. I kept one step ahead of him, forcing him to use as many tactics as he could think of. I wanted the others to see how strong he was and to respect him for it as I did. _

_Around me from the corners of my eyes, I noted how the Shinigami watched with complete attention. Some of them were gaping and I smiled to myself. They were not expecting a newcomer from such humble backgrounds to be so strong. Jyu-Nii also watched with analytical eyes._

_However, Kurayami was still not strong enough for me to take seriously yet. I made it look as if I was trying but I was not. And Kurayami knew that too. I could see it in his eyes as the realisation was sinking in. I was simply toying with him._

_Now that everyone had seen his skill and ability, I decided to end it. I ran wide so Kurayami sent his chain after me. Then I turned sharply I shunpoed directly for him. His chain swooshed behind me, disturbingly quickly and just as I reached him, I jumped up. Kurayami grunted, quickly swinging his arm to direct his chain away which would have stabbed him had he not been quick enough. In that instance where his chain was direction away, I dropped down behind him and pointed my Zanpakuto at his back. He stiffened._

"_I concede," he whispered._

_I withdrew my Zanpakuto and the Shinigami cheered for him while his Zanpakuto returned to its sealed form. Smugness was what I felt. Kurayami would not be taken lightly._

_Jyu-Nii clapped in approval. "Very good!" he exclaimed. "A fascinating Zanpakuto Rensa shi Tenshi is. You are already very skilled in its Shikai form. Certainly worthy of a seated position. What did you make of his abilities, Ai?"_

_I sheathed my Zanpakuto and turned to Jyu-Nii. "Certainly no lower than eleventh seat," I said._

_Jyu-Nii nodded. "I agree. The position for tenth seat is currently vacant, therefore that will be your seat, Hison-san. I do not believe there are any objections."_

_The Shinigami shook their heads._

"_Excellent," Jyu-Nii said. "You will begin your official duties tomorrow."_

_Kurayami looked stunned at the incredible promotion and I patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome aboard," I said lightly._

* * *

I walked through the Ukitake estate, gazing at everything with my eyes peeled. Not much had changed in eight hundred years aside from layouts. There were new attendants in the estate which I did not recognise as the old ones had long died. They welcomed me with respect but there was no warmth. They were wary for not even they knew that Jyu-Nii had a sister. The evidence in just my appearance told them that I was his sister, but they still found the information hard to swallow.

Despite almost everything still looking the same, it all felt so different, so foreign. I was in a time that I did not belong to anymore. My time had already come and gone – eight centuries ago. So why was I back?

"How is it?" Jyu-Nii asked, sitting on the veranda while I gazed around the garden.

"In terms of appearance, it is all the same. Hardly anything has changed," I said quietly. "But, the atmosphere is different. Even if it looks the same, it is no longer the same place in my heart."

"The old days are gone," he said softly, gazing up at the sky, holding a steaming mug of green tea in his pale and slender hands. "Eight hundred years have passed and even though nothing looks different, everything has changed."

"I do not belong in this time."

Jyu-Nii did not answer and I turned to look at him. His calm eyes were on me, filled with quiet despair.

"Why am I back, Jyu-Nii?" I asked.

He held my gaze before exhaling and looking away. "We are not sure yet to be exact. Kyouraku and I have our suspicions but until we are sure, there is nothing I can tell you, aside from how glad I am that you are back."

I smiled, blinking back my tears. It was astonishing just how emotional I had been feeling lately. I sat next to him, hugging his arm and resting my head on his shoulder, recalling my terror at seeing him almost get stabbed before my very eyes, followed by relief at taking his place, but dismayed at the same time that Kurayami himself was the one who killed me.

After I was let out of the holding cell, Jyu-Nii took me back home where I have remained for the past couple of days. Word began to spread of another Ukitake and the other Captains were now asking Kyouraku for answers. I had yet to see my friend since arriving.

At first, the Captains thought it was a joke that I was an Ukitake, particularly as none of them had seen me yet with their own eyes. But now they were not so sure. Central Forty Six were in a mess. They were a new bunch as the last one had been slaughtered by Aizen. It made me shiver. I knew the full story now, of how he had tried to become a God. He would have succeeded had Ichigo and Urahara not stopped him.

"What will happen now, Jyu-Nii?"

He breathed deeply. "You will have to return to Gotei 13 as a full-fledge Shinigami. Only Kyouraku and I know the extent of your abilities but Central Forty Six do not. Therefore you could even be position as a low ranking Shinigami if you wish to keep yourself to yourself."

"But Central Forty Six will know the strength of my Reiatsu soon enough."

Jyu-Nii sighed. "Yes. Kyouraku can tweak things though if you wish."

I smiled wryly. "No. There is no need. If there is a position suited for me then I will take it. But like last time, I'd rather no one knows of my Bankai."

Jyu-Nii touched my hand comfortingly. "You will take the position of Lieutenant again. It will be decided in a week's time when the Captains are summoned. You will be in that same meeting for it is the best way to introduce you back into Soul Society."

I nodded. "There is a lot of explaining that will need to be done. They have questions. I have questions."

* * *

In the darkness, the man's slender fingers curled into fists against the arm rest of the steel chair he was bound to. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the cloying and frozen darkness. How much time had passed? He did not know. All he knew was that he could feel her close. She was here, in Soul Society. His power and strength had diminished when her light was snuffed, like a candle, by his own hands. Now however, she glowed in his eternal darkness. And like all things lost in the darkness, he was drawn towards the light.

As her light brightened, his strength increased. He waited patiently - but with growing impatience - in the darkness, buying his time and strength which increased at an alarming rate, easily burning away the kido seals which had been placed on him. The seals were old, very old, but they still carried tremendous strength. And so it should. The man was not weak. Oh no. He was frightningly powerful. Powerful enough that Central Forty Six could not execute him. After all, how does one destroy something eternal? How does one destroy darkness?

Except for light. It was the only thing that could. She was the only one who could.

If she was gone, then so was he. When she was dead, he slept. When she woke, so did he. It was how their relationship worked. They revolved around the other, always equal, always together. He could neither live nor die unless it was in perfect conjunction with his beloved.

Light and dark.

Good and evil.

Yin and yang.

How could she not realise how their relationship worked? Did she not know that he could not live without her? Could not die without her? She was his everything. He was bound to her in a way that was unimaginable. He could not do anything unless it was for her. How could she not see how much he loved her? His beloved, his traitorous lover.

She abandoned him.

It was such a foolish thing to do. Did she not know that she was as bound to him as he was? She was _his_ light, engulfed in his chains, his arms.

She was such a fool. No matter where hid, no matter how far she ran, he would always find her. She belonged to him. And she _will_ return to his embrace.

The man smiled in the dark. His Reiatsu _was_ building subtly. However, _now_ it was growing on an alarming exponential curve. As Aishiro's power grew, so did his. There had to be a balance. He had to equal Airshiro's Reiatsu. He had to return to the man he once was before he killed her.

" . . . Soon . . . Wait for me, Aishiro . . ."

**Author's note: Please review if you liked it ^^**


	6. Awaken

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters as they all belong to Tite Kubo. I do own Kurayami, Aishiro and Takeo though ;)**

Chapter Five - Awaken

_I stood with my unit, breathing deeply as my heart pounded hard in my chest. Everyone was injured one way or the other and we gaped up grimly at the ring of Menos that surrounded us._

"_Why are there so many God damn Menos?!" Kurayami cursed. He had risen to sixth seat in six years. His Shikai had improved and instead of one chain, there were now four, the smallest being the size he had first started with. Rensai shi Tenshi floated about the group, snaking in between the Shinigami that looked to Kurayami and me for leadership. He had fitted in well with the division._

_In unison, the Menos began formulating their ceros and my eyes widened in disbelief. There was no way we could avoid that. It would be a point blank attack. But I could not let my unit be consumed by a dozen Menos. I was the Lieutenant of the thirteenth division!_

"_Kurayami!"_

_He snapped his attention to me. _

"_Use Rensa shi Tenshi to shield us all from me."_

"_You?" His expression was distorted. "I thought the enemy was _them_!"_

"_We can't use shunpo to get out of the way of the ceros. I have an attack that will take them all out at once but normally I use it from a distance. We cannot move, therefore we're all going to be in the centre of my attack. Rensa shi Tenshi is powerful enough to keep the blast away from us at the centre," I explained hurriedly, swiping Kami Shokuin across. "Third Exorcism!" I called afterwards. Two great triangles of white light spun up on the ground, each rotating in an opposite direction to the other, ringed by a white circle. My Reiatsu roared and the Shinigami gasped at my power._

_The ceros peaked._

"_Do it! Kurayami!"_

"_Damn it!" he hissed. "Angel's Tomb!" He commanded. The four great chains swooped around us, engulfing us in a tornado of chains. The Shinigami clambered together as close as they could, overwhelmed by the panic of urgency that was beginning to grip all of us._

_The Menos fired their ceros._

"_Purify!" I stabbed my staff to the ground and the triangles flashed. An incredible pillar of light shot up into the sky, burning away the cloud above. The light engulfed us all. Its power roared, their air shimmered and the ground shook violently. The incredible force of the Third Exorcism met the ceros, equalling all twelve of them._

_I brought my hands apart away from my sides, feeling my energy leave me with frightening haste. The roaring pillar of energy expanded and the chains of Rensa shi Tenshi screamed as it strained to keep my power out of its vortex. Kurayami grunted, his breaths coming in ragged gasps as it took all of his concentration to repel me. _

_My attack pushed the ceros back, and then engulfed the towering black figures of the Menos, turning to ash as they disintegrated. _

_The Third Exorcism dissipated, leaving the unit of Shinigami standing at the centre of a great ring of burnt earth. The chains of Rensa shi Tenshi returned to its Zanpakuto form and the Shinigami cheered, except for Kurayami and I. Kurayami collapsed and the Shinigami caught him, horror in their voices as they called for him. _

_I could not summon the strength to move, or to say anything. Fear clutched my heart at seeing Kurayami unconscious. I did that to him. I hated using the Third Exorcism, because it took everything I had. My own eyes darkened as I too, collapsed._

_Two days later . . ._

_I had just woken from my unconscious stupor and I sat by Kurayami's bed in the fourth division barracks, still in my white kimono. He was blinking slowly, his pale face was exhausted._

"_I am sorry," I murmured to him again, feeling miserable that he was in this state because of me. _

"_Stop apologising, Aishiro," Kurayami said weakly with a smile. _

"_I did this to you though. I should have done something else. But you were the only one I knew who was strong enough to repel my attack from the inside. If I had known you would end up like this then I would never have done so," I said miserably. My heart hurt for some reason. I just could not stand seeing Kurayami in such a weak state. And it hurt even more to know that I was the one who caused it._

"_I am glad."_

_I looked at him with a strange expression. "Glad?" I repeated dryly. _

_He looked out of the window and up at the sky from where he lay. "Glad that you relied on me, had faith in me. I am only sixth seat but you believed I was strong enough to keep at bay the attack of a Lieutenant that is far my senior."_

_I stared at him, slightly taken aback by his words which made me feel warm inside. We had grown to become very close friends over the years, but this was the first time I was beginning to feel something strange in my heart. _

_I snorted softly and shook my head at myself. There must be something wrong with me, to be affected by his words so. "Well, I am relieved that you lived up to my expectation. But I will never put you in such a position again. That attack could have killed you if you weren't so powerful. You'll be up to third seat before long I think."_

_Kurayami's lips twitched. "I could not possibly fail the expectation of my Lieutenant . . . and friend. Can I ask you a favour?"_

_I glanced at him warily._

"_Oh don't look so worried," he chided. _

"_Can't help it," I grumbled. "Favours usually mean I have to make a promise of sorts. I don't make promises because I cannot keep them."_

_He sighed, silent for a moment._

"_Rely on me more often."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear what I just said? I said I would never put you in that position again."_

"_As a Lieutenant," he said quietly. "Of course, it would be improper for a Lieutenant to rely on one below her too often. But . . . as a friend, it is different. Rely on me more as a friend – as a man." _

_I gazed at him for a long time and he gazed back, his black eyes unwavering and intense, as if they were looking at _me_. Me as a person, a woman, not as his superior, his Lieutenant. My heart fluttered, my cheeks felt heated and I had to look away. He was a reliable man, I knew. Kurayami always kept to his word and people looked to him as a source of inspiration. And he was strong. He was a very good friend._

"_We will see," I replied. His gaze lingered a moment longer before he chuckled._

"_You always surprise me. Other women would be wishing to do more than to just rely on me and yet you won't even do that." He sighed softly. "Will I ever win your heart?"_

_My eyes snapped back to him, keeping hidden the fact of how my heart was already racing for a reason I was not sure of yet. "Go and win someone else's heart," I suggested dryly. "They all practically throw them at you."_

"_I don't want them," Kurayami whispered. His eyes returned to mine. What was he trying to say? I found myself speechless, wracking my brain for something to say._

"_Changing topic," he said. "Why are you a patient here?"_

_Relief blossomed in my chest at the change. "Some of my attacks feed off my own energy to fuel them. The Third Exorcism is one of those. I try to avoid using them if I can help it. But if I do then I usually end up here, sleeping for a couple of days straight to get my energy back."_

_Kurayami's eyes widened slightly. "That is quite harsh," he murmured. "Using your own life force to fuel the attacks. It is frightening, actually. I wonder . . . what your Bankai will be like . . ."_

_My Bankai training started two years ago. "I wonder what yours will be like," I said back to him. "Rensa shi Tenshi is a surprisingly dark Zanpakuto."_

_Kurayami smirked. "Like me."_

_I shivered despite myself. "I know. I often wonder to myself if it's safe to be around you," I joked, but, there was an underlying sense of truth behind the words._

"_Stick around to find out," he suggested playfully. _

_I laughed lightly and patted him gently on the leg as I stood. "Well, I need to get back to my duties. You hurry up and get better."_

_Kurayami chuckled. "Hai hai, Ukitake fuku-taicho."_

_I smiled and left, walking carefully out of the room. My legs still felt uneasy._

"_Need an arm for support, Aishiro?"_

_I looked up, my eyes landing on the Lieutenant of the fourth division. The man with shoulder length dark blue hair and amber eyes had just turned the corner and beamed at me. An old friend. We grew up together._

"_If you don't mind, Takeo," I said sheepishly. _

* * *

Karin sat impatiently on the sofa, waiting for Yuzu and the old man to finish fussing over Ichigo after he came home from University for the holiday. Don't get her wrong, she was very happy to see him again. He had matured further during the six weeks he was away. His body had always been fit from all the fighting as a Shinigami. His hair had grown a touch longer.

Once everything had calmed down, Karin stood. "Ichi-Nii, I need to talk to you."

Their old man slapped his hands to his cheeks. "Oh? You're going to take Ichigo away? No fair! We want to talk to him too!"

"Shut up!" Karin booted him in the face and he crumpled to the floor, whining and rolling in circles. Yuzu patted him gently.

"There, there, Otou-san," she said. "Karin still loves you."

"Karin-chan is so mean!" Their old man sulked.

Karin and Ichigo rolled their eyes and she lead him out into the corridor, feeling her chest tighten at the thought of what she was going to ask him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo mused.

"I want you to go to Soul Society."

He leaned back. "Eh? Why? Is there trouble? Rukia and Renji haven't contacted me."

Karin looked away, biting on her lower lip. "Shiro is a Shinigami," she said quietly.

Ichigo looked taken aback. "What? You haven't hit your head have you, Karin? There is no way Shiro could be a Shinigami. She's a human."

"She had a Zanpakuto, Ichi-Nii!" she snapped, her hands were clenched into fists. She took a deep breath and relaxed them. It was hard. She could remember the event with the Hollow with perfect clarity. One moment, Shiro had the Reiatsu of a normal human . . . until that took a U-turn and the next thing she knew, Shiro had the Reiatsu of a Shinigami, Zanpakuto in hand. The worry in her heart would not go away. She wanted to see Shiro badly, but knew that she could not go to Soul Society.

Ichigo watched her for a long moment before he leant against the wall and sighed. "You want me to go to Soul Society to check up on her?"

Karin met his gaze and she nodded firmly.

Ichigo grinned. "Alright then. She is my friend as well as yours. It will also be a good chance to see the others again. It's been way too long since I last saw them."

Karin felt a smile of sibling love dance on her lips and she flung her arms around his neck as her emotions got the better of her. "Thank you, Ichi-Nii!"

Ichigo chuckled, patting her back. "Okay, okay. It's odd for you to hug me. Did Shiro teach you to be more lady-like while I was gone?"

Karin pulled back and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over, coughing. "I _am_ lady-like enough!"

She stomped away, leaving her brother clutching his abdomen, pissed at his comment but at the same time smiled. Karin knew she could rely on Ichi-Nii. He would go to Soul Society and see Shiro.

Looking out of the window, Karin watched the clouds flit across the blue and sunny sky.

_I hope you're okay, Shiro._

* * *

**One day before the Captain's meeting.**

Vaguely, I was aware that I was dreaming. It was a very passionate dream. His arms pressed me to him. Our skin was heated and flushed, smooth and addictive against the other, drinking in the pleasure, the bliss and urgency as we hungered for one another. My arms were wrapped about him, enveloping him in my adoration, my love. His fingers stroked, his lips caressed, our hearts beat as one.

How I loved him so, so much that I could never remove him from my mind. His touch lingered on my skin for days afterwards, his voice continued to echo in my ears. I never thought I could love a man like this. Never thought another could love me with a passion that equalled my own, with a passion and desire that surpassed mine – with growing obsession and insanity.

The gentleness of his love hardened. It became more urgent, more laboured. It hurt.

Fear.

Chains swooped around us, locking me within its tomb.

I tried to get away, crying for him to stop. His hands cupped my face with a grip that I could not escape. The shadow of his figure in the dream began to fall away. Black eyes gazed at me with intensity, within in a smooth and beautiful pale face, ringed by his silky long black hair.

_: No. I will never stop. I will never stop searching for you, Aishiro. I will not rest until you are back in my arms. Your heart, your soul, your body belong to me. Wait for me, my treacherous beloved, my traitorous lover. I will come for you soon. My foolish girl. There is nowhere you can hide where I won't find you, Aishiro. There is nowhere left for you to run!_

"No!" I screamed, waking up immediately, throwing the quilt away as if it were Kurayami himself. My breath came in rags, hiccupped with sobs and my cheeks were wet with tears. I flung my hand out, creating a blinding blue orb of Kido, flooding the room with light. A shadowy figure above me dissolved into the night, taking its subtle Reiatsu trace with him.

His sickeningly soft touch lingered on my face.

"Ai!" The screen was flung open a moment later. Jyu-Nii stood on the veranda holding a lamp in one hand and Zanpakuto in the other. His white hair hung about him in a tidy mess, unlike mine. His expression was tight and concerned. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kurayami," I whimpered through gasping sobs. "What happened, Jyu-Nii? Why is he still alive?!"

Jyu-Nii stiffened and I clambered to my feet, staggering over to him and gripping his kimono over his chest. "Tell me it is just my imagination. Tell me Central 46 were not stupid enough to not execute him. Tell me he is DEAD!"

Jyu-Nii gripped my shoulders. "Just calm down first, Ai. Tell me what happened?"

I shook my head vigorously. Calming down was out of the question. "Kurayami is coming," I hiccupped. "Where did Central 46 imprison him?! I have to see with my own eyes!"

"You will not go there," Jyu-Nii commanded, his voice suddenly that of the firm Captain that no one could disobey. It was like a slap across the face for me. I should not . . . disobey.

"Kurayami is imprisoned in the lowest cell in Seireitei – long forgotten! The seals of Central 46 and all of the Captains bind him. He cannot be free!" Jyu-Nii exclaimed in desperation.

More tears spilled down my cheeks as I trembled violently in fear and rising panic. "No, no! The seals are broken! They did not hold him!"

I tore myself from Jyu-Nii's grip and darted back, grabbing my Zanpakuto.

Jyu-Nii's expression was mortified. "How can you be so sure?!"

Before I could answer, another sound answered his question. It was the sound of the metal alarm plate being whacked harshly with a mallet. Both of our heads snapped towards the sound and I watched growing disbelief etch across his features.

I shunpoed past him, still in my nightgown. Panic and fear clouded my mind.

"Stop, Ai!"

I released my Reiatsu before his reaching hand could touch me. My Reiatsu screamed with the rage, terror and anguish that erupted in my heart. The air shimmered with it, the earth roared as if a demon were trying to rise from the depths. My hair flared about me as if it had a mind of its own, as if it were floating underwater.

Jyu-Nii grunted behind me, paralyzed momentarily. He was the second most powerful Captain after Kyouraku who was now Captain-Commander. Jyu-Nii was always more powerful than me and my Zanpakuto was useless against his. But he often forgot just what power _I_ possessed. They all did.

I too had a Captain level Reiatsu.

"Don't stop me, Jyu-Nii. I have to stop him. I have to prevent him from escaping. I can kill him!" Hysteria saturated my voice. I shunpoed ahead.

"Do _not_ use your Bankai!" Jyu-Nii shouted after me. I heard him and half of his command took hold, while the other half screamed to fight against it. I could not risk using my Bankai, not now not ever, not unless I had no other choice. But if it would kill Kurayami, if it could stop him from pursing me, then I would risk using it. I would do anything to flee from that man!

Shinigami were scrambling to their stations as I swept past them at incredible speed, nothing but a white ghost that crossed the rooftops in the moonlight. I shunpoed as fast as I could to the entrance of the underground prison beneath Seireitei, feeling like I should be laughing with insanity at myself.

What was I doing? I was moving directly towards the man I was desperately trying to escape!

I arrived at the entrance. All of the guards were dead. Blood was smeared across the ground, black in the night. The victims had holes punched through them and their blood had been drawn in a very particular way. It was the way of Rensa shi Tenshi. It was as if I had never forgotten the way that Zanpakuto had left its victims, as if it were only yesterday, not eight centuries.

Kurayami was already gone. My heart sank and my skin turned to ice. I heard Shinigami arrive.

"Stop where you are!" They ordered. I ignored them and moved into the prison, my feet had a mind of their own, feeling my heart sink further as I came across more and more bodies the deeper down I went. There was no point in going down. Kurayami was gone. I was too late.

_But I have to see. I have to be sure. Maybe it was a nightmare; maybe someone else was buried in the deep and escaped_, I thought in vain.

I left the sound of chaos far above me; my hasty shunpo had been reduced to a walk. My bare feet stepped in the blood of the guards. Their blood was still warm, still fresh. I gripped Kami Shokuin, my hands trembling. No more tears fell. The silence of uselessness and failure enveloped me in its freezing embrace.

I came to the end of the spiral which should have been the end of the prison. But the wall had been destroyed and beyond it was pure darkness. I felt numb.

Beyond the wall was stairs going further down into the darkness. It was a prison long forgotten with time, hidden and buried away in the darkness, hoping to keep whatever was inside, within. I stepped into the dark, too numb to think of creating a light for myself.

Further down into the deep I went. I could not see, yet my feet, my body knew the way. It followed Kurayami's path, tracing his steps through his darkness. His Reiatsu hung calmly in the still air.

I passed empty cells on either side. My steps were the only sound.

They had buried him so deep beneath Seireitei. So deep they had forgotten him. The power of the broken seals flitted through the cloying darkness. They were extremely powerful seals. But Kurayami had broken even them. Nothing could stop him. Nothing could stop the darkness.

So how did they seal him? Why did they not kill him when they had the chance?

I did not know how long I walked for, but eventually I stopped, standing in the blackness, feeling a final tear fall from my eyes in silence. My heart knew this was the place. I raised my hand slowly and brought light to the blackness.

The bars of the final cell had been blasted away. Chains scattered the floor. A single steel chair sat in the middle, its bindings gone. Kurayami's essence permeated the air here. In this chair he once sat . . . for eight hundred years, bound.

Not anymore. The cell was empty.


	7. Rise

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been bogged down with exams. But Now they're finished! That doesn't mean I'll be updating more often though as I now have 7 weeks of placement starting, so I'm going to be knackered every evening. I'll keep updating as often as I can though, you can count on that. So here's chapter six! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Six - Rise

_I leant against the wall, watching Kurayami from a distance. His black hair was quite long now and he kept it like that, neither allowing it to grow longer nor cutting it shorter. The longer hair made him look older, more mature than when I had first met him. It was no wonder the females crooned around him, fighting each other for his attention. He really carried an air of authority and power, and he was not even third seat yet._

_Kurayami seemed to be basking in the women's and girls' attention for he was all smiles and charms, making them clamp their hands to their blushing faces and squeal in delight if he so much as looked at them, let alone touch them. _

_I watched Kuraymi talk and laugh with complete ease. He got along with people so well. Another woman that he had come to know – Sayako – touched his arm, drawing his attention and she gazed on him with . . . with eyes filled with sly desire, with concealed lust. _

_Despite my good intentions and effort to not have any enemies amongst the Shinigami, Sayako was the one person I had grown to dislike. She was around Kurayami so often, always touching him. She had a calm and sly demeanour. She was beautiful and somehow, the two just seemed to fit._

_My chest ached and I closed my eyes, turning my back and walked silently away. I was feeling jealous. It was a dismaying revelation when I had first realised that a couple of months ago. I did not care about any other woman who vied for his attention, but Sayako was the only one who felt different. She looks on me with distaste, like she has eaten a bug and she can so easily take Kurayami's attention. _

_I sighed, struggling to beat down the jealousy in my heart. It was difficult. I never had many friends and those that I did call my friends were dear to me for they could understand me. My hair colour and Zanpakuto had always singled me out. White was such an unusual hair colour and I had to admit that my Zanpakuto felt too powerful. My Shikai was like a Bankai compared to some._

_But Kurayami I classified as one of my friends. He seemed to understand. He never looked on me with scorn or fear, or even as one of those that tried to impress me. He was just . . . Kurayami – always himself around me._

_I snorted in irony and stopped, pressing my hand against my heart. Kurayami wanted it. I was the first one who would not give her heart to him. How would he react if he knew that he already had it?_

_In the past the thought of falling in love was a nice dream, but nothing more than that. No one could live up to my expectations or it was simply the wrong man. And now, before I knew it, I found that I was falling for Kurayami!_

_It would be best to keep what is in my heart as a secret. After all, he seems to have turned his attentions to Sayako now._

"_Aishiro."_

_I turned and looked up in time to find Takeo jump down from the wall. My heart lifted at seeing my old friend. _

"_Takeo. Are you off too?"_

_He grinned and nodded. "Want to go for a walk and spar?"_

_A smile danced on my lips. "Yes. Like the good old days."_

_He chuckled and nodded. "Like the good old days indeed. I miss those days. So much has changed since our childhood."_

_I sighed, walking next to him. "It is still just as happy now, but it lacks the protective warmth from when we were younger. We are still here and friends, but we have also lost friends." Friends that had died against Hollow, friends that had died of illness._

"_And we have made new friends."_

_I glanced at him and he smiled kindly. He was like Jyu-Nii, gentle and kind. "Hison-san has really become an active member of your squad. And I can tell you are both very good friends."_

_I did not blush. "He has learnt very fast and he's a good asset to the squad."_

"_How do you feel when you see his progress? You have pretty much raised him to be what he is now. His incredible talent comes from your excellent training. You were truly lucky to have found him in Inuzuri. He is lucky to have such a good and caring Lieutenant."_

_I felt my expression melt as I remembered Kurayami when I first met him. I compared the two in my head; what he was back then and what he was now. He truly had grown._

"_I am pleased," I said softly._

_Takeo nodded in content. "Come on. I will race you to our old spot."_

_My teeth flashed at the challenge. "You're on."_

_We shunpoed outside Seireitei where landscape was wild and untamed. Mountains jutted from the earth and trees towered above us, shading us from the heat. We kept going until we arrived at a secluded meadow. The grass was long, soft and vibrant. Flowers bloomed, their petals twinkling in the sunlight and the air was perfumed with their pollen. It was a beautiful place – my favourite place. _

_It was the place where we played together as children, where we practiced our swordsmanship when we were students at Shin-ou Academy, where we came to relax and talk._

_Takeo was half a step in front of me and he grinned. "I win."_

"_Ugh!" I huffed, falling back onto the grass to catch my breath. "I cannot believe I still can't beat you at Shunpo."_

_He laughed and sat down. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You put up a fight. I'm still catching my breath!"_

_We fell quiet, closing our eyes and drinking in the calming atmosphere of this beautiful meadow. The sun kissed our skin, the air was warm and smelt so deliciously sweet that I wished I could eat it somehow. I loved this place._

_We finally stood up and took our positions, facing each other and drew our Zanpakutos._

"_No Shikais," I clarified. "Just swordsmanship practice."_

_He titled his head to the side and smiled innocently. "Of course." _

_We clashed._

_Takeo was an incredible person. His innocence was not feigned or forced, it was not for show to bait his opponents. He was genuinely an innocent person, kind and gentle – like Jyu-Nii._

_That was what made Takeo so dangerous. No one would suspect that his swordsmanship rivalled that of Captains. He baited himself to his opponents so naturally, fooling then with his innocence, drawing them into a trap with an opening that did not exist. He was fast and sharp, with unexpected strength when he hit. He had always been the superior swordsman out of the two of us. No one would have expected such skill would belong to him, especially as he was of the fourth division. It was a good change for once. He was like Unohana-taicho. A kind expression with a soft smile, but beneath that was something unexpected, something frightening. _

_Our Zanpakutos clanged together. We danced across the meadow, blades catching the light of the sun and shattering it into shards of light. Our Zanpakutos flashed through the sky, moving like the wind and hitting with the force of thunder. _

_I almost got behind his guard, when he moved so quickly, a final act and his Zanpakuto was at my neck. My eyes widened at his skill. We were both breathing hard._

"_That was too close," he panted, bringing his Zanpakuto back and sheathing it. _

"_Too bad I was not close enough," I puffed, sheathing my own Zanpakuto and sitting down heavily. I felt exhausted. "I still can't beat you with the katana either."_

"_You nearly did," he praised, letting his legs fold beneath him and he sat back down. "I don't think I can say I am the better swordsman anymore. Ours skills are near enough equal."_

"_Not quite," I sighed._

"_Well, your Kido will always be superior to mine."_

_I smiled, taking a deep breath to calm my fast beating heart. "Boy I'm tired. I haven't fought that hard in ages. Jyu-Nii still goes easy on me."_

_Takeo chuckled. "He _is _Ukitake Jyushiro. First off, he is always so kind and hurting anyone would be difficult for his heart to handle. Secondly, no one can beat him in swordsmanship except for Kyouraku-taicho and Yamamoto sou-taicho."_

"_It would be nice to be hailed with such a reputation as them and Unohana-taicho," I said dreamily._

_Takeo patted my knee. "One day, Aishiro. One day. How is your Bankai training going?" he changed the subject._

_My sigh this time was explosive. "It is going well but it is extremely difficult. I am about half way there."_

_Takeo lay down and placed his hands behind his head. "Your Shikai is powerful enough as it is. I really am curious as to what your Bankai will be."_

"_I am both looking forward to it and dreading it," I muttered and looked down at him. "Why don't you start Bankai training? You are powerful enough for it. You should have started before I did."_

_He smiled sheepishly. "I would rather not. I am a healer by heart, not a fighter."_

_I returned his smile. "I guess that is true. But . . . at least keep considering it. We all need to strive towards mastering out Zanpakutos."_

_He laughed. "Alright, I will."_

* * *

I stood in the hall opposite Kyouraku who was at the far end. He looked as lazy and as goofy as he always had done. His curly brown hair was longer, tied back and clipped with childish flower hairpins. A sakkat sat atop his head and he wore a flowery haori over his Captain one. Kyouraku did not look much different to how I remembered. However, now he was the Captain-Commander, and I could feel it in his aura. He could no longer slake off his responsibilities and his gaze had become more powerful, more penetrating.

Somewhere within me, I felt happy to see him again, even if he was a pain in the arse of a womaniser. But that happiness was dim compared to the numbing dreadfulness that had saturated my soul.

On either side of the hall stood the Captains. There was one for every division, except for one; all of their faces were foreign to me aside from Jyu-Nii and Kyrouraku. How times had changed. Even Unohana was no longer here. The fourth division remained without a Captain. My heart was sorrowful. Everyone I had known was gone, had moved on – dead. The old days were behind now. Time never stopped. It only went one way.

Forward. And it did not wait for those left behind to catch up.

Some of the Captains scowled at me, some peered on me with curiosity and others simply did not look interested at all.

"Well, Ai-chan. Your return has stirred up some old memories buried beneath the dust," Kyouraku mused. I could not smile.

"I want answers, Kyrouraku sou-taicho," I murmured. My voice felt weak. I felt weak – numb.

"You could not be more right!" Hirako Shinji agreed. "Just what is going on exactly?"

"The girl is an unidentified Shinigami, and a prisoner we have no record of has just escaped," Sui Feng said. "No avoiding the questions this time, sou-taicho."

Jyu-Nii sighed with Kyrouraku and they both exchanged a glance with each other and me.

"Aishiro is my one and only sibling," Jyu-Nii said softly. "Alive eight hundred years ago. However, there was an incident involving another Shinigami who sent Seireitei into chaos. We attempted to bury him in the past, which also meant erasing my sister from time. We wanted him to become forgotten. We wanted to forget the horror of his reign. We succeeded but . . ."

"Now I am back," I said dully. "I don't know why I am back but my awakening has also wakened him."

Captains butted in, confused and Kyouraku took a deep breath. The Captains quietened and looked to him. He glanced me and I shut my eyes briefly, feeling my body cool in calmness and sadness, understanding what his gaze asked of me.

The past should be left behind for that was where it belonged. But there was no future without the past. Sometimes, the past rose from the deep dark, coming back to haunt the present to shape the future. I opened my eyes and my lips parted. The Captains needed to know. Kurayami and I were the past, and we now haunted the present.

My story left my heart and gently filled the silence of the hall with a tale long forgotten.

I left out the details of the love that was once between us. I told them of what happened right from the beginning, of how we met and how I trained him. I spoke about how our friendship grew as our power did. Of how Kurayami's power and friendship became corrupted through time and of many more things, both good and bad. Finally I told them of how he began to destroy Seireitei from within, and then of my death by his hands.

Hours had passed as I talked. None of the Captains interrupted and I watched their expressions slowly change as I spoke. Even Sui Feng – who had a mind of steel – bit on her lower lip. They stood in silence.

"That is a tragic past," Otoribashi Rojuro said softly.

"But how do we know if it is true?" Komamura Sajin asked, his voice rumbling deep within his chest. "You are clearly a Shinigami, that much is obvious, but how can we be sure that everything else you have told us is the truth, for if it is, then we have an emergency crisis upon our shoulders."

"If there are no records, then how are we supposed to know?" Abarai Renji shrugged his shoulders. "No offence but it is a tad difficult to believe the words of one woman."

"One woman and two Captains," Kyouraku corrected. "And we do have proof as a matter of fact."

Everyone, including me, stared at him in shock. "You . . ."

Kyouraku tilted his sakkat down and looked across at me from beneath it with a gaze that held so much, yet nothing at the same time. "Everyone, come with me," he said. "There is something Ukitake and I need to show you . . . especially you, Ai-chan. Hison-san still lives because of you."

It felt like I was winded badly. "What . . . what do you mean?" I croaked.

Kyouraku did not answer and indicated that we all follow him. And so we did. To the Great Spirit Library. I could not help but gape at its magnificence.

"Central 46 are not going to be happy with this intrusion," Hitsugaya Toushiro murmured.

"Fuck them. Central 46 are never happy with anything," Zaraki Kenpachi grunted. "They can suck on it if you ask me."

"I do wish I can come here more often though," Kurotsuchi Mayuri complained with a sigh. "There must be so much hidden information within these chambers that have yet to be analysed and experimented on."

Kyouraku smiled mischievously. "Ukitake and I will deal with Central 46. The only place where the knowledge we need is kept is here, and you all need to know it if you are to understand the situation we are in."

"Ah! Seriously! There is never any rest in Soul Society these days!" Shinji exclaimed, his shoulders slouched and hands tucked away.

Kenpachi clapped the fifth squad Captain over the back, probably a bit too hard as Shinji staggered forward from the blow. "Why are you complaining, Hirako?!" the terrifying man bellowed with a bestial grin. "It will be boring otherwise!"

Shinji whipped around with an evil grin of his own. "Clap me around the back again and I will make your day very entertaining."

"Oh?" Kenpachi rolled his shoulders. "Let's –"

"Save it till later," Kuchiki Byakuya murmured tonelessly.

"Stop getting in my way, Kuchiki," Kenpachi growled. "Or do you wanna join?"

"Oi, oi," Muguruma Kensei butted in. "Kuchiki-taicho is right. Save it till later. We have better things to worry about."

It was intimidating, being surrounded by Captains. They were all such powerful Shinigami and could so easily crush another Shinigami. The respect each of them held was overwhelming. It made me feel small and insignificant.

We stopped in a great hall that seemed to go on forever both up and down. Around the edges were balconies which ringed numerous corridors that led outwards like a spider's web. This was the first time I had been in the Library and I was certainly impressed. Mayuri had a very good point. There was so much knowledge stored here, so much history.

In front of us was the electronic dashboard with a screen within. Jyu-Nii stepped up to it.

"This part of the past can only be accessed by Ukitake," Kyouraki explained. "After all, Ai-chan is of the same flesh and blood. Only Ukitake has the right to keep this history private."

My heart pounded as it finally began to sink in that I was about to discover what happened after I died. My legs felt weak.

Jyu-Nii navigated his way through the complexities of the files that had concealed this history in the past. His eyes were haunted with pain and I touched his arm. He smiled faintly at me.

"I am sorry, Ai," he whispered.

The holographic screen flashed up above us and told the story that continued after my death.

* * *

Aishiro fell into Jyushiro's arms. Her eyes quickly dulled and her life was gone within moments, snuffed out, like a candle blown in the wind. Jyushiro's expression was frozen and he gasped, his breath choked with grief.

Kyouraku shunpoed onto the street, bleeding badly and his already worried expression turned into mortified shock as he saw Jyurshiro holding his dead sister in his arms. The blood dripped heavily from the wound through her heart, staining Jyushiro's white haori dark red. Her hair hung around her pale face.

Kurayami stepped back and his Zanpakuto slipped from his fingers, clattering to the ground. The blade was bloodied with Aishiro's blood and the manic glee in his eyes was converted into dismayed horror. He had never intended to kill her.

"No," he gasped. "No, no!"

Six Captains appeared in the sky above, including the Captain-Commander. "Bakudo 99 part 1: Kin!" Yamamoto's voice boomed out through the sky. The binding Kido bound Kurayami immediately, clamping him to the ground with the might of the Captain-Commander himself. The Captains landed around the Shinigami.

Kurayami's expression was terrible, his cheeks already glistening with tears. "Why? Why did you get in the way, Aishiro? Get up and look at me! Aishiro!"

"What have you done, you bastard?!" Kyouraku shouted in rage, shunpoing frightfully fast to stand directly next to Kurayami. He held Katen Kyokotsu above Kurayami's head, looking as if he was about to stab straight through his skull when one of the Captains restrained him.

"Stop, Kyouraku!" the Captain panted. All of them were in a bad state from the effects of Kurayami's Bankai earlier. Not one living being could fight the effects of Rensa shi Tenshi.

"Why?" Kyouraku snarled. "He killed her! He killed Aishiro! Your obsession has led to this disaster, Kurayami! Why couldn't you just let her go?!" It was the first time any of them had seen Kyouraku lose his composure.

"Step back, Shunsui," Yamamoto warned.

"But Yama-jii –!"

"Do not disobey me, Shunsui! Gather your self-control and be prepared. Do you think you are the only one suffering the horror Hison has inflicted on Soul Society?" Yamamoto's command silenced him and Kyouraku looked away, biting on her lower lip to stop it trembling, squinting to stop the tears of horrific shock and dismay.

Yamamoto tapped his Zanpakuto to the ground in front of Kurayami's head. Kurayami did not look up. Half of his face was hidden by his long black hair. What part of his face was revealed showed his terrible emotions that he could not keep contained.

The old Hison Kurayami was no longer there.

"Hison Kurayami," Yamamoto said. "You are under arrest for the destruction of Seireitei, the deaths of four Captains and for the murder of Ukitake Aishiro. Do not resist as we take you into custody."

Upon hearing her name, Kurayami's eyes flickered up to Jyushiro. He held his dead sister in his arms. Tears flowed from Jyushiro's eyes and his expression was distorted with furious grief. There was no sign of the calm, kind and cheerful man within his brown eyes and pale face. As with Kyouraku, this was the first time Jyushiro's composure broke. This was the first time his eyes were as frozen as ice, his glare cold with dreadful hate.

Jyushiro was respected and loved by all. But this was the first time he was feared.

Aishiro's Zanpakuto broke in half, dying with her. Kurayami's Zanpakuto glowed white and black, before that too, broke in half to everyone's shock and confusion.

Kurayami was taken away and Aishiro's body was prepared for her burial within a few days. Seireitei was black and smoking with destruction. Buildings were destroyed, reduced to timber and rubble. Half of the Shinigami within each division was dead, littering the streets and roofs, some with limbs missing and scattered, hanging from the broken branches of dead trees. What was once white was now painted red.

To think . . . one man had been capable of this, of turning the population of the Shinigami against each other, ripping the very heart of the society apart from the inside out.

Central 46 were gathered in the chamber, hidden behind their boards and shrouded in shadow. They judged the man to be sentenced.

"Hison Kurayami, Captain of the third division. You have been accused of the follow crimes . . ." Central 46 called out a long list of horrific crimes, starting with the death of Lieutenant Mori Takeo, and ending with the death of Lieutenant Ukitake Aishiro.

Kurayami sat bound with black ribbon-like Kido in a steel chair. Even though light shone harshly onto him, it seemed to bend and twist around his shadowed form. The insanity had retreated within him, leaving something akin to an empty shell. His eyes were half closed, his gaze empty and his expression was twisted into one of tired despair. But his aura did not rest. That still stirred, sucking the light towards it, swallowing it.

He did not respond as Central 46 listed his crimes – until the end when they mentioned Aishiro.

"Do you deny these crimes?"

He raised his head.

". . . No."

"Hison Kurayami. You will be stripped of your position as Captain of the third division for you are no longer a Shinigami with the destruction of Rensa shi Tenshi. We hereby sentence you to death. Ukitake Jyushiro-taicho of the thirteenth division himself will execute you."

The corner of Kurayami's lips twitched. "That is best . . ." his voice was barely audible. "Her own flesh and blood . . ."

The next day, the remaining Captains gathered in the same chamber with Central 46. Their expressions were solemn, struggling to come to terms with the horror of the events.

Kurayami was forced to stand with the Kido that bound him. His tired looking eyes landed on the man in front of him.

Jyushiro had been changed. His cheeriness and happiness was all but non-existent. The man that stood there was a man filled with hate, fury and grief. His heart was encased in ice. It was a chilling reminder to all just why he was a Captain.

He drew his Zanpakuto.

"I will kill you the same way you killed Ai." His voice was colder than ice. He put both hands on the hilt and drew it back. Kurayami closed his eyes.

"Through the heart."

Jyushiro stabbed. Sogyo no Kotowari – filled with Jyushiro's hate, fury and grief – pierced Kurayami's heart and split through his back in blood glory.

Kurayami gasped. Central 46 watched emotionlessly, Yamamoto's expression was unreadable, and the Captains wore mixed expressions.

Blood dribbled from Kurayami's mouth and his last breath sighed out. It was done.

Jyushiro withdrew Sogyo no Kotowari, the blade coated in Kurayami's blood. Kurayami's head fell forward but his body was still suspended by Kido.

Hison Kurayami was finally dead . . . or so they thought.

He drew in another breath and the attendants frowned. Kurayami raised his head and their eyes widened.

"I am not able to die . . ."

Everyone gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

The hole in Kurayami's chest bled yet he did not die. "Only Aishiro has the power to kill me . . ." he whispered.

Jyushiro gripped Kurayami's torso. "You lie!" he hissed.

"You stabbed me through the heart, Ukitake-taicho," Kurayami croaked. "I should be dead, but I am not . . . no matter how alike you are to her, not even you can kill me . . . only Aishiro can . . ."

"Aishiro is dead!" Jyushiro's voice cracked out like a violent whip, silencing the outrage that had just begun amongst Central 46.

Life sparked in Kurayami's eyes. "She will return. She will not rest until she stills my heart with her own blade, just as I will not rest until she is returned to me. Where there is light, there is darkness. Where there is good, there is evil. Where there is joy, there is despair. Only the light can banish the shadow!"

"Enough!" Central 46 commanded. "Hison Kurayami will be bound. You will be bound by us and all the remaining Captains and Lieutenants. You will be buried in the deepest cell of Seireiti. You will never see the light of day again – forgotten!"

And so it was. Kurayami was bound and buried in the dark.

Funerals took place all over Soul Society and Jyushiro and Kyouraku mourned Aishiro's death. Kurayami and Aishiro were buried in the history of Soul Society, left behind in the past. As time went on, her brother and friend moved ahead through time, leaving the tragedy of the past behind them, returning to who they once were; the peace-loving, sheepish and happy white-haired Captain, and the womaniser, calm and jolly alcoholic Captain.

The light and the dark were left behind.

However, now they had both clawed their way back to the present to finish what was once started . . . eight hundred years ago.


	8. Lieutenant Again

Chapter Seven - Lieutenant Again

"_I want to congratulate Kurayami-kun for his hard work and for successfully taking my empty third seat. May he only grow stronger!" Jyu-Nii announced, holding out his hand to Kurayami and we all cheered as he stood._

_It was a fun evening. We all went out to drink as a huge group of friends. It was to celebrate Kurayami for reaching third seat. He deserved it for he worked so hard. Already he was more powerful than most of the Lieutenants of Gotei 13. The only two who remained far his superior though was Takeo and I._

_Takeo laughed and drank sensibly with everyone else, until he spilled his sake when a Lieutenant threw her arms around him from behind._

"_Ta-ke-o!"_

"_Argh! Kaede!" Takeo yelled in irritation. "You made me spill my sake! The stuff is expensive you know!"_

"_Aww! You're so mean, Takeo! I haven't seen you in ages!" Kaede whined. I giggled. Kaede was another close friend of mine and Lieutenant of the third division. Kaede and Takeo were just set to be a future couple – it was so obvious, even if it was not so to them, especially to Takeo._

"_Oi oi! Kaede. He can't breathe if you keep clinging to him like that!" Naname said. She was another good friend of mine and best friends with Kaede, and Lieutenant of the eighth division. Naname was half way to standing up when Kyouraku's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back down into his embrace._

"_Ne, Naname-chan. Have some sake," he suggested smoothly, holding his sake bowl close to her lips. Namame pushed her face away._

"_Let go of me, stupid Captain!"_

"_Aww. How can I possibly, when my Lieutenant is so cute this evening. You are not drunk enough. Here, let me help with that." He sipped the sake into his mouth and to my utter dismay, he moved to kiss her. Naname saw it coming, her eyes widening with the realisation and before his lips could press to hers, she pressed her hands against his face and shoved him back._

"_You perverted moron! Using sake as an excuse to kiss your Lieutenant!" she exclaimed furiously, her face bright red. I, along with many others, roared with laughter. We all knew that Kyouraku had taken a liking to his Lieutenant and it was adorable relationship, if somewhat brutal on Naname's side, but that was what made it so entertaining. She was the one person who could treat him so casually and brutally despite the fact that he was a Captain and she was his Lieutenant._

"_You drunken, womanising oaf!" Naname kneed him in the stomach and Kyouraku choked on his sake, giving Naname the chance to clamber to her feet and storm away with an irresistible blush across her cheeks._

_Snickering and giggling like a fool, I sat down next to him while Jyu-Nii patted him on the back as Kyouraku coughed and choked on the spirit._

"_Honestly, Kyouraku-taicho," I said. "You never learn. It is wonderful to watch but why do you insist on antagonising Naname so?"_

_When Kyouraku could breathe, he sighed and his shoulders fell, his eyes downcast with a slight smile._

"_She makes me feel alive," he said, his voice low and barely audible. There was . . . honest feeling in his voice and I sat back, staring at the Captain in astonished disbelief. Although kind, he was such a womaniser. It made me wonder if he would ever settle for one woman; did he want all of them or did he want none of them?_

_He was not drunk at all. His move to kiss Naname had been a conscious decision. Jyu-Nii realised at the same time that I did. A broad smile stretched across our faces and I stood, hauling Kyouraku to his feet._

"_Go and straighten this out, Kyouraku-taicho. You can have any woman in the world but Naname is the one woman you fights you and is the only one you actually care about. Go and smooth out the creases of this absurd relationship before she walks away," I chided, pushing him in the direction that Naname had left – into the garden of blooming sakura trees. Kyouraku staggered away and men whistled after him. Hopefully, this relationship would be smoothed, for Kyouraku and Naname would make an adorable couple._

_Feeling smug, I sat back down next to Jyu-Nii and the party continued with smiles and laughter. Thinking of couples and love made my thoughts turn to Kurayami before I could stop myself. Once he was in my mind, I could not get him out._

_I looked in his direction. He was surrounded by Shinigami, men and women alike, with a sake cup being filled by a colleague. Kurayami looked to be having fun and I should have smiled to see him with such a carefree expression. But I could not, not when Sayako hugged his arm, whispered in his ear and leaned lustfully against him._

_My chest hurt and it took everything I had to drag my gaze away. It should not have bothered me at all. Love and romance was never something I was ever looking for. I just wanted to stay by Jyu-Nii's side forever._

_However, the more I came to know Kurayami, the more I realised that there was a void in my heart that not even Jyu-Nii could fill. For the first time in my life, I think I had feelings for another man, for Kurayami. But I was not someone who chased after another. If there had ever been a chance to catch Kurayami, then it had already come and gone. It was not in my nature to fight a rival for a man's heart. I would not go through the hassle of competing against Sayako, no matter how jealous I was beginning to feel._

_I was the light that stood alone._

_The party continued and while I laughed and smiled, I could not help but notice all the signs that Sayako gave to Kurayami that showed that she wanted him. My heart sank with dread as I began to realise that tonight he may take her. My jealousy was bitter and I fought to keep it down. It was not like I wanted what she wanted. Such a thing took time to achieve and it had to be out of love, not out of lust – in my opinion._

_Despite Sayako's advances, Kurayami did not act on them to my curiosity. He was clearly drunk and yet he had enough of a mind to clearly show her that he was not interested. Sayako's face turned red in embarrassment and anger, but her expression was also sympathetic. He was drunk, therefore he was not himself. _

_Gradually, the party began to end and people began to leave while some stayed behind to clean up. I was one of those._

"_Ai, Ai, let me help," Jyu-Nii offered._

_I held out my hand to him, shaking my head. "No, Jyu-Nii. You need to go back and rest. I will not allow my Captain to clean this up. Besides, you will be having a hangover tomorrow morning which will only make things worse."_

"_Ah? That's unfair, Ai," Jyu-Nii complained. "I am also obliged to clean up after others for I am just an ordinary person, not just a Captain."_

_I stood in Jyu-Nii's way with my arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Nope."_

_Kyouraku chuckled, leaning on Naname. The two had made up and while Naname was still fuming, her cheeks were flushed with another emotion as well._

"_It's useless, Ukitake," Kyouraku said. "You may as well do as Ai-chan says. She has plenty of people to help her. You should go back. It's not often you drink this much."_

_Jyu-Nii sighed in defeat. "Fine. You have no idea how often you make me feel guilty, Ai."_

_I grinned and hugged him. "Honestly, Jyu-Nii. What is there to feel guilty about? I am your sister, your Lieutenant, your right hand. I do what I can but ultimately, you protect all of us. What I do is payment of that protection." I gazed up at him and added sheepishly, "And also because I want to."_

_Kaede squealed in adoration, clamping her hands to her cheeks. "Sibling love like this is so cute! It is brighter than the sun itself! Ne, ne, Ai-chan! Can we switch places?"_

"_No way," I said, smiling evilly. "Jyushiro is _my _Jyu-Nii."_

_Kaede pouted. "No fair!" she whimpered. "I want to be loved like that." She shot Takeo an accusing glare before drunkenly shunpoing to him and hanging on his arm. "Why don't you love meeee? Takeeooo!" she wailed._

_He staggered as she clung to him and fell with her landing on top of him. Takeo's face was flushed pink._

"_Oh?" Kyouraku mused. "That looks like love to me."_

_Naname and I erupted in laughter at Takeo's embarrassed expression and Kaede's drunkenly oblivious daze as she snuggled up to him._

_I shooed them out so they would stop distracting me and began to clean up with the help of others. It had definitely been a fun night and my smile remained on my face throughout the entire clean up. I hoped Kurayami enjoyed it, for this party was for him after all. _

_Thinking of him made my smile fade and soon enough, the clean-up was finished. Everyone said their thanks and goodnight, and I stepped out into the darkness, letting the stillness of the warm spring air wash over me. Many Shinigami were still awake in other parts of Seireitei, and their laughter drifted to me, making me smile slightly once again. This feeling of happiness was to be cherished. I wished it would never end._

_A faint snore caught my attention and I frowned, looking around the corner and to my dismay, Kurayami was slumped against the wall, sitting down, sleeping with drunken exhaustion. I gazed down at him, shaking my head with a hand on my hip. What was I supposed to do with him? Ever since I first met him, I felt like I was raising him, always watching out for and training him. Making him stronger, protecting him both physically and emotionally. It was exhausting, but worth it._

"_Tsk," I sighed, kneeling down to his level and shaking his shoulder, interrupting his snoring and he managed to raise a heavy eyelid._

"_Wha . . .? Aishiro . . . what are you doing . . .?" His words were slurred, earning a quiet chuckle from me._

"_You're sleeping on the street, Kurayami. Give me your arm and I will take you back to the barracks."_

_He grunted as I looped his arm over my shoulders and pulled him up with me as I stood. "I was waiting for you . . . I got tired and closed my eyes . . . must have fallen asl . . ."_

"_You drank too much, Kurayami," I chided, as we slowly made our way to the barracks. "You can barely talk."_

_He did not reply and I looked down. "Why were you waiting for me, Kurayami?" I asked softly._

_Kurayami did not answer that either and we made our way back in silence, with Kurayami constantly drifting in and out of consciousness. The barracks were silent when we reached them. The only noise from within was the epic roar of snoring from the drunken men and women that slept with exhaustion fuelled by alcohol. _

_They would be feeling terrible by the time the sun rose – which was barely four hours away. Somehow, I managed to get Kurayami to his room without waking anyone, and that was when something changed._

_Kurayami inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of my neck and I froze in shock. "As I suspected. Aishiro's scent is sweet and pure. I want more," he breathed, his fingers touching my neck and down. "I want to touch you."_

_I grabbed his hand, my heart racing. "Stop, Kura –"_

_He twisted my grip so it was him holding onto me instead of the other way around and his lips pressed against mine with such an intensity that it hurt. Thrill, as well as panic, exploded in my heart at once._

_I pulled away. "You're drunk, Kurayami!" I hissed. _

_He cupped my face in his hands with an unbreakable grip, silencing me and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes were dark and glazed with the haze of drunkenness, desire and heart-breaking sorrow._

"_Why, Aishiro? Why is it that no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, you still won't love me? I really, really want you. I don't just want your heart. I want _everything._ What must I do to make you want me as much as I want you? Tell me, Aishiro. Tell me what I must do!" He kissed me again, and again. I felt dizzy and my skin felt hot and cold at the same time, suddenly so sensitive and it was becoming so difficult to think. All I could think of was that I was in Kurayami's arms, his body was pressed against mine, his lips caressing my own. His heart beat fast, like mine did. He loved me, as did I._

_But he was not to know. He was drunk. These were not his true feelings. Sayako . . ._

_That name was enough to snap me back to my senses and I broke us apart, panting and I raised my hand, striking the nerve in his neck which sent him into immediate sleep. He fell forwards and I caught him, lowering him to the floor where I sat in silence beside his sleeping form, feeling tears trickle down my cheeks._

_The look in his gaze, his expression, was imprinted at the back of my mind. He had never been joking about his feelings after all. I had always wondered if he was serious about wanting my heart. Tonight, he showed me that he was very serious. His breathing had been ragged, his heart raced, his eyes were so intense. But he was drunk. I could not trust that. _

_I stroked Kurayami's hair, my fingers brushing against his cheek. He did not stir. His skin was so smooth, so soft. I could not deny it. I was falling in love with him. Kurayami already had my heart. He stole it before I realised it._

"_You don't need to do anything, Kurayami," I whispered. "You do not need to do anything, at all."_

_The next morning, much of the division did not rise until at least mid-morning. They groaned with the agony of the hangover, as did I to some extent. Jyu-Nii as I predicted also had one and with his weakness already, it meant he was bed-bound for the day. _

_I rounded the corner, my arms filled with files and almost bumped into Kurayami coming around the other corner. There were dark rings under his eyes, his hair did not look to be brushed and one hand was clutched against the side of his head._

"_Kurayami," I almost gasped._

"_Aishiro." His voice was just as surprised. "Working already?"_

_I nodded and he winced. "Sorry, Aishiro. I think I drank too much last night. I'm not going to be able to help much today as third seat. What happened last night? My mind blanked after everyone started clearing up."_

_My eyes widened and I gaped at him. "You don't remember?"_

"_Remember what?" He paused, peering down at me. "Did I do something stupid? Your expression gives me that feeling."_

_I shook my head in disbelief, recalling his kisses, his touch, his voice. My face began to feel warm. "Yes, you did something extremely stupid last night."_

_Kurayami groaned. "Oh man. What did I do?"_

_I was half disappointed that he had forgotten, but also half relieved. I stepped around him. "It is unimportant. What is forgotten is forgotten. Now go and lie down and drink water. I need my Captain and third seat to be back to work as soon as possible."_

_He staggered around as I quickly glided away, feeling his curious and worried gave on my back. I sighed._

"_It is better if you don't remember, Kurayami," I murmured._

* * *

The Captains of Gotei 13 and I made our way back to the meeting hall in silence. Shinigami fell silent as the solemn group passed. Their eyes widened as they saw me walking beside Jyu-Nii. They saw the similarities.

I held onto the sleeve of his haori as we walked, like I used to when I was small. My eyes were downcast, despair and hopelessness weighing heavily down on my shoulders.

Now, I knew what happened after I died. Kurayami was caught, he was executed, but he did not die. They were forced to seal him, but not even that could contain him when I returned.

I glanced up at Jyu-Nii. His expression was distorted in sorrow. Like everyone else that ever knew him, none of us ever suspected that such a cold and frightening Shinigami existed at the core of the kind and peace-loving white-haired Captain. I never thought that Jyu-Nii was even capable of hate and fury. His reaction to my death was both terrifying and heart-breaking.

Back in the hall, everyone took their places again.

"So, what do we do?" Renji asked, breaking the silence.

"We will hunt him down and kill him," Sui Feng announced bluntly.

"Not going to happen," Shinji said with a sigh and shrug. "He can't die, remember? If Ukitake-taicho can't kill him then who can?"

Byakuya lifted his hand and pointed at me. "She can. It seems like only your sister has the ability to kill the rogue Shinigami, Ukitake-taicho."

A violent shiver went down my spine.

"Perhaps the situation has changed over these centuries? Maybe he can now be killed by anyone now that the Ukitake sister is back," Mayuri suggested thoughtfully.

Kyouraku shook his head. "Even if that were the case, it is not as simple as that. One cannot simply approach him and fight him."

"Why not?" Kensei grumbled.

"Because his ability is to bring out the darkness within every living soul," I murmured. "No matter how pure or good one seems to be, there is always sliver of darkness within one's heart. You cannot fight it." I sighed. "It seems like the reason why Kurayami says only I can kill him is because this ability has no effect on me. There is darkness in my soul, of course, but for some reason Kurayami cannot bring it out."

They looked at me grimly.

"Doesn't this sound like Kuchiki Koga's ability?" Mayuri mused. "To bring out the soul of the Zanpakuto, materialise them and turn them against their masters?"

Byakuya stiffened and I frowned. I had not heard of this case.

"True," Toushiro muttered. "But we could still bring our Zanpakutos back under control eventually. We are their masters. They are a different entity with their own conscious and soul therefore we can fight them and they can fight us. But this rogue Shinigami . . . Hison Kurayami . . ." He touched a hand to his heart. "The darkness within our souls is something we all try to bury. Darkness is always stronger than light. If he has the ability to bring that out to the surface, especially amongst us Captains, I don't even want to think about the devastation that will be the result. How can you fight yourself? How can you fight your own soul and heart?"

The Captains stood in silence. Kenpachi snorted in distain. "So I'm guessing I should stay away?"

"That would be preferable," Rojuro agreed. "Unfortunately, that is impossible though."

"Hell yeah," Kenpachi boomed, causing me to flinch. "If he brings out even more of my darkness then I will just turn it on him!"

I opened my mouth to argue, to say that Kurayami would be a match for even this terrifying Captain, but I paused and thought. I saw the videos of Zaraki Kenpachi. He was a . . . monster. _If_ he could turn his inner darkness against Kurayami then Kurayami can be defeated – provided he could be killed by any blade.

The huge mongrel Captain turned his sharp eyes to me. "Is there any way to resist such an ability?"

I met his gaze and shook my head slowly in sadness. "The best defence you can try is to completely wall off your heart and emotions. Feel nothing, become nothing, nothing but an empty shell, an emotionless doll. But no one is capable of such a thing. However, he does not usually use that skill unless he is serious. When he does though, you must get as far away as possible, or stop him from using it at all costs."

"Argh!" Shinji growled. "If we do that then we are nothing more than cowards!"

"We will approach the situation carefully," Jyu-Nii said quietly. "Kurayami is patient, therefore so must we." His eyes landed on me. "We will investigate to discover his location but we will not fight him until we have more information on his current level of power. We cannot risk any of our Captains and Lieutenants to become corrupted by their own inner darkness."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Renji said, nodding. "What do we do with Aishiro?"

"Your Reiatsu is at the level of Captain," Sui Feng stated. "We have one Captain's position open, provided you prove you also have a Bankai."

My hands clenched into fists. "I will not release my Bankai," I said through clenched teeth. I was not angry, or angry at Sui Feng either. It was simply the thought of my Bankai. "Thank you but I am not interested in taking the position of a Captain. The fourth division still specialises in healing and relief. My skills in the field are mediocre, nowhere near skilled enough to make me the Captain of that division. My apologies but you will have to wait until another of Unohana-taicho's skill turns up."

"So you will be a Lieutenant once again," Kyouraku said. I nodded and his eyes flickered between two Captains. "We only have two Lieutenant positions open; the sixth division and the eighth division."

My gaze moved between Byakuya and Renji.

"Kuchiki-taicho has been Captain for a while, therefore he can handle the duties of his squad with near enough perfection. Abarai-taicho on the other hand has only recently come into his position, therefore he is still considered new to the role."

"I'm right here you know," Renji grumbled.

"Ai-chan. You have exceptional skills as a Lieutenant and are one of the oldest and most experienced Shinigami in Soul Society. I would like you to become Lieutenant of the eighth division. Your skills will assist Abarai-taicho in the most beneficial way to both he and the division itself."

I looked across at the red-haired Captain. He shrugged but grinned. "Nice to have you aboard, Ukitake fuku-taicho."

Taken aback, I felt my eyes sting with moisture at the warmth and I smiled, bowing. "Please take good care of me, Abarai-taicho. I look forward to working with you."

Things gradually began to fall into place after that. I became the Lieutenant of the eighth division and began my formal introductions all over Soul Society. Word spread quickly that I was a long lost sister of Jyu-Nii and the situation was distributed to every division. Seireitei felt lively with action with the impending threat of a dark ex-Captain Shinigami.

Back in the Ukitake household, I sat on the veranda, leaning back and closing my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm the pounding of my heart. Kurayami was alive. He was out there somewhere, waiting, watching. He was my colleague, my subordinate, my friend, my lover . . . my enemy.

"Aishiro-sama? There is a visitor for you."

My eyes opened and I turned my head to the servant. My jaw dropped at who I saw standing behind her.

"Ichigo?!" I gaped.

He raised a hand, grinning. "Yo, Shiro. Long-time no see."

I blinked, at loss for words and struggled to bring my composure back under control. "T-thank you, Miki. You may go. Has my brother been informed?"

The servant nodded. "Yes, Aishiro-sama. Ukitake-sama let Kurosaki-san in. I will take my leave."

I nodded and the servant left, and then I shook my head in disbelief. "Seeing you as a Shinigami is quite a shock to the system."

"Yeah. You've never seen me before like this, have you?"

I shook my head and he sat down next to me. "How have you been? How's uni? What about Karin and Yuzu?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Everything's been great. It's nice to live a normal life for once. Yuzu is also doing well, cooking plenty as usual. Karin . . . she is worried about you. She sent me here to check if you're okay."

I looked down at my lap and smiled at Karin's concern. I missed her terribly. "Is she angry? Confused? I was a human and then changed into a Shinigami right before her eyes, and I left without even saying goodbye."

Ichigo snorted. "Why would she be angry? She is just worried. And I have to say, I am just as shocked as she is. I thought she was joking when she said you are a Shinigami."

"I don't blame you," I said quietly.

"I met up with Renji and Rukia before I came here. They told me the situation," he sighed. "Who would have thought that Ukitake-san had a younger sister? Who would have thought that you were this ancient?!"

I smirked. "Are you saying I'm an old lady?"

"Yep."

I thwacked him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his head while I laughed.

"You are intelligent, strong and kind, yet you are so dim as well. _Never_ tell a woman that she is old, or fat, or ugly."

"Gah! Why are girls so complicated?"

"Who knows?"

We chatted and chuckled over light-hearted things. It was nice. Ichigo's strong and light-hearted personality and aura chased away the hanging fear of Kurayami, even if it was only temporary. He was the type of young man who did not let anything drag him down. He would always move forward, would always fight for what he believed in, for what was right and good.

In the end though, he had to go. I walked with him to the Senkaimon and Jyu-Nii and Renji were there to see him off.

"Tell Karin that I hope she is alright and thanks for her concern. Tell her I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye, and that I will come to visit as soon as I have time," I told Ichigo.

He grinned. "She will be happy to hear that. We will all be looking forward to seeing you come back."

I smiled and Renji ruffled my hair, earning a soft chuckle from Jyu-Nii. "She won't be visiting Karakura-cho alone. We'll be coming with her."

"That will be fun," Ichigo chortled. He turned and waved. "Well, I'm off. Take care of yourself, Shiro."

I waved back. "And you too, Ichigo. Thanks for coming to visit."

"That's what friends are for."

He followed the Hell Butterfly through the light of the Senkaimon, leaving us standing alone. It felt like Ichigo had taken the laughter, the confidence and warmth with him. I stared at the spot where I last saw him and felt determination harden my heart. I would not let Kurayami drag me down. I would see Karin again – soon.


End file.
